Stone Cold
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: "Hasta que te conocí era una piedra fría"... Hans Zoe es un médico forense que la muerte de sus amigos Farlan y Alejandra, un misterio sin resolver le cambiaría el destino. Padre soltero que un día llega a su vida una aprendiz de médico forense: Levia... Este encuentro le daría un vuelco a su vida ¿Qué enigma hay detrás de esa mirada grisácea?... Fic LeviHan "semigender".
1. Un corazón obstinado

**Disclaimer: **Porque nunca está de más... Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

.

.

**NOTAS DE INTRODUCCIÓN: **

Este es un Fic LeviHan "semi-gender" (le digo así porque no todos los personajes son en gender).

Escrito con dedicatoria especial para el roll-player de FB Hans Zoe y su usser, los cuales quiero muchísimo y quise hacer esto por ellos. Sobre todo su usser me da demasiado ánimo y apoyo incondicional a escribir Fics :)

Alejandra Metzli/Church soy yo... amo a Farlan así que desde este momento a menos que sea Hanji, nadie más se queda con él (obvio en mis historias aunque no me desagradaría que alguien más lo hiciera :v)

Alejandro (Alex) Metzli es el usser de Hans Zoe, nombre inventado para proteger su identidad por deseo expreso de él (es bien chido).

"Metzli" es una palabra del dialecto náuatl que significa "luna".

Esta siendo escrito casi en conjunto con Alex (yo pongo la situación donde él aparece y empiezo el rol con él, ya al escribirlo en el Fic solo le doy forma) así que las respuestas de él en su personaje serían sus palabras/forma de ser en la vida real.

¡Esperamos de todo corazón que les guste! Esta escrito con todo el corazón y amor al LeviHan y sus seguidores :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1. UN CORAZÓN OBSTINADO.**

**.**

-¡Bien! Veamos lo que tu muerte nos tiene que contar- una figura masculina ajustó sus guantes de látex- Espero que no me hagas trabajar hasta tarde ¿Sabes? Hoy es un día especial para mí. Se cumplen 5 años desde su partida-

Así iniciaría el día laboral de Hans Zoe, el Médico Forense estrella de la Comisaría de Investigaciones Especiales.

Era el día 12 de Octubre del año en curso cuando ese genio forense de la Comisaría, un hombre alto, de complexión física media pero fornida, cabello almendrado sujetado en una coleta, lentes redondos y manos grandes realizaría la autopsia de ley a un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y de bigote. Sobre su camilla de trabajo yacía el cadáver del viejo Dot Pixis, Comandante de Enlace entre las Comandancias y las Fuerzas Aéreas Nacionales, abatido hacía poco menos de 24 horas en un evento privado donde los ilegales de la justicia lograron derribarle, aún a costa de sus propias vidas.

Como era su costumbre, ese médico platicaba con los occisos de los que tendría que descifrar en los rastros dejados en sus cuerpos las causas por las cuales ya no tenían vida. Accionó el grabador y comenzó a realizar la autopsia de ley.

Así transcurrieron varias horas…

-¡Uff he terminado!- accionó nuevamente el grabador- Siendo las 16 horas del día 12 de Octubre del 2014, de acuerdo al proceso de autopsia de ley se decreta como causa del deceso 5 impactos de arma de grueso calibre que perforaron la caja torácica al paciente A007A26 de nombre Dot Pixis. Médico Forense responsable Hans Zoe-

Subió el cierre de la respectiva bolsa negra que protegería el cadáver y lo guardo en la gaveta correspondiente. Se sentó en su escritorio, encendió su laptop y tecleó el reporte de su trabajo. Al terminar hizo una copia impresa la cual guardó en un sobre con la grabación y las fotografías correspondientes y se dirigió a entregárselo a su jefe.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina central que pertenecía a ese amable hombre alto, pecoso y de cabello negro corto, su jefe el poderoso Marco Bodt.

-Adelante-

-¡Maaaaaarco! ¡Ya he terminado! Aquí está el reporte del Comandante Pixis-

-Muchas gracias Hans y dime ¿Algo interesante?-

-Nada interesante, los balazos fueron certeros y eso es todo-

-Ok, es una lástima lo ocurrido pero no hay más que decir. Por cierto Hans ¿Irás hoy al cementerio?-

-Así es, solo guardo mis cosas y parto allá-

-Yo iré en cuanto pueda, este suceso me trastocó la rutina-

-Gracias Marco, sé que ellos comprenden solo recuerda que te estarán esperando-

-Lo sé Hans…- sonó el teléfono de la oficina- Sí, que pase por favor- colgó el auricular- Si me disculpas Hans hablaré con Anka, está renuente a tomar el puesto de Pixis, dice que falló al protegerlo y lo estaría traicionando-

-Are, are… Entiendo cómo se siente- suspiró el médico.

Se escucharon unos débiles toques en la puerta.

-Pasa por favor-

Entró en la oficina la señorita en cuestión. Se trataba de Anka Rheinberger, una mujer de cabello castaño claro hasta el cuello, ojos café claro y semblante serio, solo el "loco" de Hans lograba bromear con ella y sacarle una sonrisa. Pero en esos momentos la cruz de su cara solo mostraba tristeza y pesar. Hans se levantó del asiento y al pasar por su lado, le dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro.

-Anka lamento lo ocurrido pero bien sabes que no es tu culpa. Él estará contento si tú te haces cargo de lo suyo-

La chica solo bajó la mirada.

El hombre de bata médica que caminaba por los pasillos recordó un poco de sus tiempos de estudiante. Él, Marco y Anka se graduaron de la Facultad de Ciencias Criminalísticas como estudiantes honoríficos al sacar los puntajes más altos de sus respectivas carreras y por lo mismo, el Comandante General Dallis Zacklay, Jefe Supremo del área criminalística en la Secretaría de Seguridad Nacional los reclutó aun siendo estudiantes, en los últimos 2 semestres de sus carreras.

Pero sorpresivamente, el último día de clases cuando se hicieron las pruebas finales psicométricas, psicológicas y de inteligencia, un estudiante promedio a los ojos de los demás resultó ser el más brillante de todos los alumnos de la Facultad. Era un genio en las habilidades relacionadas en la investigación, estrategia y deducción de hipótesis. Y era precisamente ese chico quien fuera su mejor amigo hasta estos días, el que cumpliría un lustro de haber fallecido junto con su esposa.

Llegó a su oficina y en un suspiro dejó salir la melancolía de los recuerdos. Se quitó la bata médica, guardó su laptop en el maletín y se dirigió a la salida. Caminó por los pasillos en un inusual silencio pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle el motivo, solo era vox populi en la Comandancia que en esa fecha el alegre médico transformaba su semblante escandaloso a uno de seriedad. Encendió su vehículo, un Mazda plateado de modelo reciente y emprendió la marcha.

Como todos los años se detuvo en la florería de la señora Mikaela Zacarius, era en ese pequeño negocio donde por 5 años consecutivos compraba la ofrenda floral a sus amigos. Sonaron los cascabeles que anunciaron su entrada.

-¡Buenas tardes!-

-Buenas tardes Hans, ya te estaba esperando. Esta vez llegaste más tarde que de costumbre-

-Aaaaaah lo sé, hoy fue un día pesado pero pude terminar el trabajo antes del atardecer-

-Me alegra por ti jovencito

-Jajaja- sonrió alegre -gracias por lo de jovencito pero ya disto de serlo-

-Aún eres joven Hans, yo soy la anciana jiji… A ver dime ¿De qué será el arreglo de este año?-

-Este año es especial… Mmmmm ¡Ya sé! De rosas blancas por favor, muchas flores blancas-

-De acuerdo, espera unos momentos-

La anciana Mikaela empezó a elaborar un gran arreglo floral fúnebre tal y como Hans lo había solicitado, repleto de rosas y flores blancas mientras el chico perdía su mirada en todas aquellas coronas florales propias de los velorios. Recordó con tristeza que sus amigos no tuvieron esa velada donde los seres queridos se despiden de quienes amaron en vida; el destino se los había negado, solo fue un entierro sencillo con su presencia, Anka y Marco. La voz de Mikaela lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

-¡He terminado! Dime ¿Te parece bien?-

-¡Woooo! ¡Está hermoso!- los ojos se le abrieron enormemente al ver el talento de esa anciana en ese arreglo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Hans-

-¿Cuánto le debo Mikaela?-

-Son 300 pesos, es precio especial solo porque eres tú- le guiñó un ojo.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero sé que es inútil discutir contigo. Aquí tienes y gracias de nuevo- le tendió el importe en efectivo.

-Y esto es para ti y para tu hija- Mikaela le tendió 2 rosas rojas envueltas en papel celofán.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí y mi hija? ¿Por qué?-

-Tómalo como un presente por ser mi cliente distinguido. Además es para la buena suerte en el amor- le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-Jajaja ni hablar… Gracias de nuevo Mikaela, nos vemos el próximo año-

-Que te vaya bien Hans, hasta el otro año-

El hombre subió a su coche y se dirigió al panteón privado más grande la ciudad. A los 20 minutos se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba de quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos: Farlan y Alejandra Church.

Dejó las flores al frente de la cruz del sepulcro de mármol blanco y estando de pie su mente viajó al pasado, recordando cómo se había forjado ese momento.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK DE HANS_**

Todo ocurrió en el primer semestre de nuestras carreras universitarias, diseñadas para tener la misma duración en el plan de estudios y como en la Facultad de Ciencias Criminalísticas por tradición se ha inculcado el trabajo en equipo desde el ingreso, por lo cual debimos buscar compañeros de otras carreras para realizar los trabajos correspondientes.

Nos conocimos cuando todos teníamos 16 años al reunirnos en la casa del que en aquel entonces era mi mejor amigo, Alejandro Metzli un chico delgado, estatura media y de tez morena. Alex y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria y fuimos compañeros inseparables de travesuras juveniles. Ambos coincidimos en el gusto por la investigación y medicina respectivamente, así que optamos por estudiar carreras afines.

Hasta que se llegó la fecha de realizar el primer trabajo en equipo entre carreras y nos dimos a la tarea de buscar de los mejores en sus áreas para formar la siguiente fuerza de trabajo:

*Hans Zoe: Medicina Forense.

*Alejandro Metzli: Laboratorista en Criminología.

*Marco Bodt: Administración aplicada en Ciencias Criminalísticas

*Anka Rheinberger: Criminología.

*Farlan Church: Psicología Criminal.

Alejandro tenía una hermana dos años menor: Alejandra Metzli. Sí, sus padres evitaron la fatiga mental de escoger otro nombre para su hija menor, además que la Sra. Metzli decía que "eso era muy fashion". Ella era una chica de carácter fuerte y muy directa. Al contrario de Alex era de tez aperlada y cabello café rojizo, inclusive había quienes decían que ella y yo parecíamos más hermanos que ella y Alex.

"Hagamos el trabajo en mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y solo está mi hermana pero ella se encierra en su mundo, así que tendremos privacidad" a Alex le encantaba ofrecer su casa para este tipo de actividades.

En una mañana fresca de un sábado otoñal casi todos llegamos en tiempo al punto de encuentro, a las afueras de un negocio de comida japonesa. Solo Farlan, un chico rubio de personalidad alegre y amable pero algo distraído se retrasó 20 minutos ya que no conocía esa zona de la ciudad.

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en la mesa del patio para comenzar el trabajo acerca de cómo la sociedad percibe la inseguridad en la ciudad. Habiendo transcurrido una hora entre discusiones y anotaciones, una presencia femenina interrumpió la escena.

-¡Oye animal! ¿En dónde dejaste las llaves del Porshe?- como salió de golpe de la puerta trasera no se había dado cuenta de la compañía de su hermano, su cara se puso roja de la pena.

-Hermanita no seas tan floja y búscalas, seguramente las deje donde siempre-

-¡Oh cierto! Olvidé buscarlas arriba de tu televisor jeje- pronunció apenada la chica de convers, mezclilla y suéter marrón. Llevaba su característica coleta por un lado.

-Sí serás una floja-

-Aaaay gracias- dijo entre dientes -y ¡Hola chicos! Lamento la interrupción, yo soy Alejandra la hermana de este flacucho. Alex saldré con unas amigas y llegaré hasta tarde, Hans es un gusto verte y el resto siéntanse cómodos en la casa. Adiós a todos- habló rápidamente, apuntando con el dedo como siempre y sin interrupción, como lo hacía cuando estaba apenada, se dio la media vuelta y entró en la casa.

-Alex disculpa ¿En dónde está el baño?- casi al instante Farlan preguntó.

-La segunda puerta a tu izquierda pasando la cocina- yo conocía perfectamente la casa, pero podía ver en sus ojos sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si es por mi hermana te advierto que mejor te alejes de ella, es una salvaje- Alex también advirtió sus verdaderas atenciones.

-Descuida solo quiero ir al sanitario-

Y entró al hogar.

-Es más que notorio que irá detrás de esa chica- soltó Marco.

-Alguien debió traerle una servilleta para que se limpiara la baba, estaba idiotizado de verla- sorpresivamente la seria de Anka no pudo callar sus palabras.

-Todos hagan silencio y esperen…-

"¡Eres un majadero!"... ¡Zas! Retumbó el eco de una cachetada. Todos conteníamos las risas. A los pocos minutos entra Farlan con la mejilla derecha algo enrojecida.

-A ver Don Juan dígame ¿Qué le dijo a su bella damisela que la hizo enojar?- era divertido hacerle burla.

-Aaaaaah es una pesada- se sobó el golpe.

Con esa respuesta ya no pudimos contener las risas y por supuesto, su respectiva dosis de burla.

-Aaaay Alex ¿Cómo ves? Pobrecito de este Romeo, su Julieta resulto ser más brava que él-

-Pobre idiota. Se nota que las galanterías baratas no funcionan con ella- Marco cooperó en las burlas.

-Jajaja Farlan te advertí que te alejaras de ella, mi hermana sabe detectar a un idiota como tú-

Eso solo aumentó las risas. Sería Anka quien pondría orden en la escena.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya fue suficiente! Tenemos que terminar temprano este trabajo, yo tengo que llegar antes que oscurezca a casa o mis papás me van a regañar-

Todos respiramos hondo para calmarnos. Solo Alex le lanzaría una última advertencia al chico rubio del grupo.

-Pero ya hablando en serio. Vuelves a insinuártele a mi hermana y te planto los dientes en el pavimento- esos eran celos de hermanos.

Retomamos el trabajo el cual no terminamos hasta el anochecer. Alex prestó su teléfono a Anka y todos nos comprometimos con sus padres a llevarla sana y salva hasta su casa, para terminar todo en ese día y no tener que volvernos a reunir por trabajo. Estábamos por retirarnos cuando llega Alejandra a su casa, la cual de solo ver a Farlan pretendía pasar de largo pero él la siguió hasta la escalera y todos espiamos escondidos.

-Oye… oye… ¡Espera!- la tomó de la muñeca izquierda.

-¡No me toques!- se zafó del agarre- ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres insolente?!-

-Quiero disculparme contigo-

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que una disculpa lo resuelve todo?-

-Sé que no resuelve el pasado pero es un inicio para el presente. Lamento haberte dicho eso, es que…-

-¿Es que, QUÉ?-

-Es solo que eres muy linda y no sabía cómo decírtelo… ¡Aaaaah! Otra vez, aquí voy de nuevo… Me gustaría conocerte y que fuéramos amigos, me pareces una chica muy agradable- su rostro estaba enrojecido.

-Mmhmmmm- hizo una mueca -No pareces ser una mala persona… Está bien te daré una oportunidad pero si vuelves a decir algo en doble sentido te advierto que no solo será una cachetada ¿De acuerdo?- le señalaba con el dedo índice, su manía de toda la vida.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le tendió su mano -Soy Farlan Church, mucho gusto-

-Alejandra Metzli, gusto en conocerte Farlan-

Estrecharon las manos mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Yo quise hacerle enojar un poco a Alex quien estaba conteniendo sus celos de hermano sobreprotector.

-Como diría mi abuela "Este arroz ya se coció"-

-Cállate pendejete-

Y así fue como esos dos se conocieron.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE HANS_**

* * *

Hans soltó un suspiró al recordar ese momento, el cual ni siquiera era de pensarse que le daría un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Notó que la cruz estaba un poco sucia, así que sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarla para darle mayor claridad al grabado de los nombres y mientras lo hacía recordó un poco más de la historia de sus amigos.

* * *

**_SEGUNDO FLASHBACK DE HANS_**

Recuerdo como al inicio éramos un grupo muy unido en los trabajos y nos convertimos en verdaderos amigos para la diversión y demás cosas que conlleva una buena amistad. Solíamos salir los 5 y al poco tiempo Alejandra se nos unió en todas las salidas, así que comenzamos a ser un equipo de 6 personas. Todo iba bien hasta que Farlan y Alejandra se hicieron novios.

Alex en su celo de hermano sobreprotector no lo aceptaba como pareja sentimental de su hermanita y los padres no lo querían por su posición económica media-baja. Las discusiones llegaban a ser realmente fuertes, Alejandra más de una vez lloró en mi hombro por la incomprensión de su familia del amor correspondido que sentía. Alex empezó a distanciarse de nosotros y a cambiar de amistades. En cambio Farlan y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, mucho más que con Marco y Anka.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando al graduarnos Farlan resultó ser el genio oculto de la Facultad, una de las mentes más brillantes que se habían visto y le fue dado el trabajo en la Comandancia que Alex siempre había deseado, eso le hizo odiarle aún más: le quitó a su hermana y ahora en el ámbito profesional le sobrepasó de la noche a la mañana.

Ese día la familia Metzli discutió tan fuerte con Alejandra que no pudo soportarlo más, tomó solo las cosas que ella había comprado con su trabajo de medio tiempo y se fue de su casa. Pretendía salirse de la Facultad de Química para trabajar de tiempo completo y rentar un departamento, cosa que Farlan no permitió. Le propuso matrimonio.

Eligieron Playa del Carmen en El Caribe Mexicano como el inicio de su vida ya consagrada en matrimonio. Farlan pagó la totalidad del viaje para nosotros sus amigos con la única condición que nos quería vestidos de blanco al igual que ellos. Se celebraron las ceremonias legal y religiosa en el mar abierto, teniendo como invitados a extranjeros y nacionales curiosos del enlace, quienes de todo corazón dieron bendiciones a la pareja. Como cortesía por parte del hotel el show en vivo del bar se celebró en honor a la recién pareja de casados.

Se fueron a vivir a la casa de los fallecidos padres de Farlan, él desde hacía muchos años ya no tenía familia cercana. No le permitió a su esposa que desertara de los estudios profesionales, como ganaba buen dinero se los pagó y todos fuimos a su graduación.

Alejandra adoptó el apellido de su esposo, Church. De esa manera sentía que dejaba atrás todas las cicatrices que su familia le dejó en el alma. Resultó ser una época muy estable para todos. Marco fue ascendido a jefe en poco tiempo, Anka trabajaba bajo la dirección de Pixis, Alejandra se convirtió en ama de casa para atender a su marido y yo solo quería trabajar cómodamente descifrando el misterio de muerte de mis cadáveres. De Alex supimos que le fue ofrecida una vacante en el extranjero y la había tomado.

Un día inesperadamente, el Comandante General Zacklay se presentó en la Comandancia, encerrándonos en el bunker de seguridad tanto a mí como a Marco, Farlan y sorpresivamente Alejandra fue solicitada por ser la esposa de Farlan. Querían que el matrimonio llevara a cabo una operación como agentes secretos. Al inicio Farlan se negaba que Alejandra fuera partícipe, pero ella logró convencerle que no lo iba a dejar solo. La misión consistiría en adentrarse en el mundo del narcotráfico para encontrar la ubicación de cierta cabeza de la élite de jefes, la cual si la derribaban terminarían con el cártel más grande no solo del país, sino de América Latina.

Sería una misión larga. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó ese trágico día.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE HANS**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Cuando los ángeles lloran

**Disclaimer: **Porque nunca está de más... Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

.

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. CUANDO LOS ÁNGELES LLORAN.**

Hans tiró el pañuelo de tela que se desgastó al limpiar aquella suciedad de la cruz. Regresó a la tumba para dirigir unas palabras en voz alta a mis amigos.

-Chicos la vida no ha sido igual sin ustedes, en verdad los extraño mucho- suspiró-

-Estarían tan orgullosos de Sasha, es una niña maravillosa, aunque eso sí come demasiado y las patatas siguen siendo su alimento favorito. También come mucho pan. En la escuela es diferente a nosotros, en lo que se refiere a materias donde tiene que leer se le dificultan pero es todo lo contrario en Educación Física, no hay quien la supere. Inclusive ganó el primer lugar en el maratón infantil entre las escuelas de la región y está próxima a competir a nivel nacional.

Hace unos meses después de ver juntos la película de "Robin Hood" quedó fascinada con el personaje y dijo que quería ser como él, un arquero que lucha por la justicia. Fue tanta su insistencia y entusiasmo que la inscribí en una escuela de arquería. Me ha sorprendido su habilidad con el tiro al arco es excelente. Aunque no debería de extrañarme ya es una rama de la puntería y recuerdo de ti Farlan que eras un buen tirador, siempre certero excepto cuando en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes fallabas descomunalmente, todo porque Alejandra se encontraba entre el público y te desconcentrabas por verla. Pero ya cuando entramos en la Comandancia e hicimos las pruebas sin público acertaste en todos los tiros y aunque en nuestros ratos libres competíamos por diversión nunca pude ganarte. Creo que nuestra niña será una gran arquera, espero que un día les dé el orgullo de ir a los Juegos Olímpicos representando al país.

Lamento mucho no traerla conmigo pero sé que comprenden los motivos. Aun no sé qué decirle si la traigo y me pregunte quienes son ustedes, saben que el mentir no se me da muy bien por eso elegí trabajar en algo donde no puedo hacerlo.

Ha ocurrido algo inesperado, el Comandante Pixis fue abatido así que ya se imaginarán el mar de trabajo que tienen Marco y Anka, pero estoy seguro que vendrán en cuanto puedan. Chicos… Quisiera decirles tantas cosas pero ya es tarde y no tardarán en sacarme del lugar. Descansen en paz, nos vemos luego-

Terminó de hablarles y se dirigió a la salida, para percatarse que era la última persona en salir del panteón. Subió a su coche e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, la retuvo unos segundos para exhalarla. De esa manera cerraría las horas de tristeza de ese día, tendría que cambiarlas ya que en unos minutos estaría jugando con su hija, Sasha Zoe.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibido con la alegría infantil de su hija.

-¡Paaaaaapiiiiiiii!- la niña soltó el control del Gamecube para correr a los brazos paternales.

-Hola mi niña hermosa- la tomó en brazos- Dime ¿Estás jugando Mario Bross?-

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho Yoshi, es un perrito muy lindo-

-Jajaja ay mi niña, es un dinosaurio-

-¡No! Es un perrito- infló los cachetes.

-Jajaja está bien tú ganas, es un perrito. Anda continua, en un momento más juego contigo carreras en Mario Kart ¿Ok?-

-¡Si papi!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió al juego.

Una voz femenina interrumpió en la escena.

-Tan solo tiene 5 años y ya está en los videojuegos, no sé qué podrás esperar cuando esté en la adolescencia-

Era la señora Dita Ness, una mujer de edad avanzada y simpática, viuda de hacía poco menos de 5 años era quien encargaba de cuidar a Sasha cuando Hans estaba en el trabajo. La conoció al poco tiempo de haberse convertido en padre cuando en el fuego cruzado su esposo perdió la vida. En esos momentos se sentía sola, así que Hans le pidió cuidar a Sasha dándole con ello un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.

-Es solo una niña, además estamos de acuerdo en que no todo el tiempo está pegada al televisor-

-Jajaja ay Hans… Me retiro, tengo un compromiso más tarde-

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Me dirás acaso que tienes un nuevo galán?-

Solo recibió como respuesta un guiño coqueto. Dita al estar casi completamente fuera de la casa volteó su rostro para decirle a Hans:

-Hans no lo tomes a mal, sabes que adoro a Sasha tanto como tú pero creo que es hora que busques una pareja y una madre para ella. Ahorita es pequeña y no hay problema, pero crecerá y necesitará la dirección de alguien que pueda hablarle de mujer a mujer. Piénsalo un poco, nos vemos mañana-

Y la puerta se cerró.

El médico solo sonrió pensando que era la segunda vez en el día que le recordaban el hecho que seguía soltero. Sacó las rosas que le había obsequiado Mikaela y las puso en un jarrón con agua. Transcurrió el resto de la noche entre la cena y la promesa cumplida de jugar Mario Kart con su hija hasta llevarla en brazos a su cama.

Ya estando en su soledad, abrió el refrigerador y tomó el paquete de 6 de las cervezas oscuras que había comprado para sobrellevar ese día. Las puso en la mesa de centro, abrió una de ellas y se sentó en el sillón. Prendió el televisor en el canal de las noticias internacionales, dio un gran trago a su cerveza mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ponía los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

-Ay Farlan y Alejandra, si ustedes estuvieran vivos todo esto sería tan diferente-

Apagó el televisor, dio otro trago a su cerveza y se levantó a poner su memoria USB en el estéreo, para escuchar la canción que año con año le recordaba a sus amigos.

**.**

**_Chico Méndez lo mataron, era un defensor y un ángel de toda la Amazonía_**

**_Él murió a sangre fría, o sabía 'Color de Melo' y también la policía_**

**_._**

Se tumbó en el sillón y bebió la totalidad de la lata abierta, pensando que "Chico Méndez" era Farlan, la "Amazonía" con la Comandancia y él mismo se identificaba con "Color de Melo".

**.**

**_Cuando los ángeles lloran, lluvia cae sobre la aldea _**

**_Lluvia sobre el campanario alguien murió_**

**_._**

Abrió otra de las latas, bebió hasta la mitad. Coincidentemente el día que enterró a sus amigos cayó lluvia.

**_._**

**_Un ángel cayó_**

**_Un ángel murió_**

**_Un ángel se fue _**

**_Y no volverá…_**

**.**

Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y soltó el llanto mezclado entre las notas de la canción.

**.**

**_Cuando el asesino huía_**

**_Chico Méndez se moría _**

**_La selva se ahogaba en llanto_**

**_Él dejó dos lindos críos, una esposa valerosa y una selva en agonía…_**

**.**

Hans y el retoño que dejaron a su cargo los identificaba como esos críos ¿Y qué decir de una esposa valerosa? Si Alejandra murió a cambio de la vida de ese retoño. Se perdió tanto en ese dolor que ya no podía siquiera escuchar algo más que sus sollozos.

**_._**

**_Un ángel cayó_**

**_Un ángel murió_**

**_Un ángel se fue _**

**_Y no volverá…_**

**.**

Aún recordaba perfectamente como ocurrió la tragedia de aquel día. Su pensamiento viajó en el tiempo y recreó en imágenes mentales esas horas que le dieron un giro de 360 grados a su vida.

* * *

**_5 AÑOS ATRÁS…_**

_"Reporte de una balacera en la intersección de las Avenidas Juárez e Hidalgo, nos informan de 2 heridos aparentemente una pareja en un Attitude negro placas SN-21-46, la patrulla 0747 vamos en camino llegaremos en unos 10 minutos"_

Marco y Hans caminaban por el pasillo hacia la salida ya para retirarse a sus casas, cuando al pasar por el pasillo de Reportes Telefónicos escucharon este informe y se detuvieron en seco.

-Marco… Esas placas-

-¡Son del auto de Farlan!-

Corrieron sin detenerse y tomaron la patrulla que estaba a las afueras de la Comandancia, como si fuesen unos ladrones. Encendieron la sirena y Marco condujo sin detenerse hasta el punto llegando antes que la patrulla asignada.

Los curiosos rodeaban la escena, muchos llorando y otros quedando perplejos de ver los cuerpos de la pareja acribillada. Era una fuerte escena donde el chico rubio totalmente ensangrentado abrazaba a una chica de cabello café rojizo como intentando protegerla del ataque, sin éxito ya que ella también estaba inerte y ensangrentada, las balas le habían asestado en la espalda.

Los espectadores al ver la patrulla se replegaron y dejaron que los expertos se encargaran del asunto.

-¡Hans! ¡Son ellos!-

Hans corrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto que era la menos dañada y tomó los signos vitales de Farlan, constatando con mucho pesar que ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡Farlan está muerto!-

Se congeló por unos segundos.

-¡Hans reacciona! ¿Y Alejandra?-

El grito de Marco le hizo reaccionar y tomó los signos vitales de la chica.

-¡Está con vida! Marco es débil pero ¡Alejandra sigue con vida!-

-¡Hay que hablarle a la ambulancia!-

-¡No! Puede ser demasiado tarde, yo me encargo-

Cuando separó los brazos de Farlan que la protegían vio que tenía un micro USB entre sus manos. Temiendo en ese segundo que pudiera perderse, la guardó en la bolsa de su camisa y cargó el cuerpo de Alejandra sin importarle que bañara en sangre su camisa y pantalón.

Corrió con ella en brazos. A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar había un pequeño hospital privado donde la dueña era una de sus exnovias de la universidad, la rubia y amable chica Molly Berner.

Entró por la puerta frontal de un solo golpe, para su fortuna Molly estaba a unos pasos de la entrada.

-¡Es una emergencia! ¡Tienen que atenderla ahora mismo!-

Molly volteó y al ver que se trataba de Hans totalmente ensangrentado e histérico que pedía ayuda por la chica que traía en brazos. Corrió hasta donde él y sin más le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Está herida por impactos de bala, sus signos vitales son débiles-

-Hans ¿Ella es?-

-Es Alejandra, la hermana de Alex-

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de ella-

La subieron inmediatamente a una camilla y entró al quirófano sin escala. El médico forense sabía que aunque quisiera ayudar no podía hacerlo, esto era trabajo del área clínica en la salud. Se recargó en la pared blanca y resbaló su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

-Ufff… Por favor Alejandra no te mueras-

Pero no pudo recuperar el aliento cuando a los escasos minutos salió Molly del quirófano.

-Hans tienes que darme tu consentimiento en este mismo segundo. Tiene aproximadamente 7 meses de embarazo y podemos salvarle el feto, porque para ella ya no hay esperanza-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Decídete ahora o los 2 se van a morir… ¿Me autorizas hacerle cesárea?-

-¡Oye espera! ¿Cómo que embarazada?-

-¡Escúchame! ¡¿Me autorizas salvar al bebé o lo vas a dejar morir?!-

-S-s-sálvalo-

-Gracias-

La chica rubia entró nuevamente al quirófano y Hans se acercó a ver todo por la ventanilla.

"¿Alejandra estaba embarazada? No podía ser posible. ¿Por qué ocultárselo? ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron? ¿Cómo pudo ocultar su embarazo por 7 meses?"

En su cabeza rondaban estas y muchas interrogantes más. Recordó como hacía unos minutos atrás veía los cuerpos de sus amigos y había esperanza que ella se salvara porque Farlan la había abrazado. No, Farlan no estaba protegiendo solo a su esposa. Como un destello de luz en medio de la oscuridad comprendió que ambos habían protegido a su retoño, abrazándose así en un intento de tener una esperanza de dejarle con vida.

Observó el momento en que sacaron al feto y como lloraba a gritos por abandonar la calidez del vientre materno; una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de su madre. Sonó el monitor médico anunciando que su alma había abandonado el cuerpo…

Molly miró a Hans con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin lugar a dudas era un milagro lo que había ocurrido.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos más hasta que sonó su celular, era Marco.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hans dónde estás? ¿Y Alejandra?-

-Alejandra está en quirófano intentando salvarle la vida– mintió un poco solo para hacer tiempo y organizar sus ideas -Yo estoy en el hospital privado Berner-

-Sé dónde está, voy en seguida-

Se sacudió los pensamientos, tenía que hablar con Molly antes que llegara Marco. Le hizo una seña para que saliera.

-Cielos… Aún estoy temblando… Es la primera vez que me pasa una cosa así, esto es poco menos que un milagro-

-Dímelo a mí, que mi cabeza está a punto de estallarme-

-Je, eso no ocurrirá. Dime ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones a detalle. Molly por favor ayúdame, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras pero esto es un caso especial. Nadie puede enterarse que ella estaba embarazada, ni siquiera yo lo sabía-

-Explícate un poco más, no te entiendo-

-Uff… Confiaré en ti. Los padres de esta pequeña eran Farlan y Alejandra, cómo pudiste darte cuenta acaban de ser acribillados. Ni siquiera yo su mejor amigo sabía de esto entonces quiere decir que era algo demasiado arriesgado el decírselo a alguien. Y si se hace de conocimiento general que su hija sobrevivió sería como exponerla a un nuevo ataque. Por favor ayúdame con esto, no me dejes solo-

La doctora suspiró.

-Está bien Hans, te haré ese favor pero después me lo tendrás que pagar. Lo que si tienes que pensar es en el destino de esa niña, no se puede quedar desamparada-

-Lo haré, descuida por eso. Yo la cuidaré, para el mundo y para todos será mi hija, solo tú y yo sabremos el verdadero secreto. Solo un último favor ¿Podrías esconderla hasta que pase este ajetreo?-

-Hans… Sí que estás loco. Esta niña nació prematura así que estará unos 2 meses en la incubadora, despreocúpate por ello. Haré mi informe con toda la verdad, solo omitiré el hecho que estaba embarazada pero debes de mover tus influencias para que seas tú el que haga la autopsia de ley o nos meteremos en grandes problemas-

-Gracias Molly en verdad estoy en deuda contigo y descuida, yo seré quien haga la autopsia, tenlo por seguro-

Al terminar de hablar salió la recién nacida en una camilla especial para llevarla a cuidados intensivos mientras el resto de los enfermeros hacían lo correspondiente con el ya cadáver de su madre.

En eso arriba Marco al hospital y se unió a la conversación.

-Y bien ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Marco lo lamento… Alejandra acaba de fallecer-

Voltearon a ver el cuerpo sobre la camilla. Molly se disculpó y se retiró a su oficina, ya no tardarían en llegar los encargados de Asuntos Legales y pedirle el reporte correspondiente.

-Marco… ¿Y Farlan?-

-Como dijiste, ya no había nada que hacer. Tus compañeros del Forense han llevado el cuerpo a la Comandancia y los peritos están haciendo su trabajo-

El hombre de ropa ensangrentada caminó a la salida.

-Hans ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a la Comandancia, no permitiré que nadie más le ponga las manos encima a mis amigos-

Y dejando atrás a su amigo tomó un taxi hasta la Comandancia.

Literalmente hablando no tuvo que mover los hilos para ser el encargado de la autopsia de ley de sus amigos, era comprensible que quisiera realizarla solo que tendría supervisión por parte de un policía recién ingresado a las filas de la justicia, Cristian Renz.

Terminó de realizar todo el procedimiento de autopsia y se dirigió al bunker donde estaban Zacklay y Marco en su espera. Tocó la puerta y le fue concedido el acceso sin ese chico el cual ya había terminado su trabajo al escoltarlo al lugar.

-Bien Hans, resúmelo todo- Zacklay preguntó seriamente.

-Causa de los decesos: impactos de bala certeros. Eso es todo-

-Ya veo… Es una lástima, eran buenas personas y Farlan era un buen elemento-

-Solicito autorización para reclamar los cuerpos y darles un digno entierro-

-Concedido. Dame tu informe por favor-

Y Hans le pasó el sobre con todos los elementos correspondientes. Zacklay lo guardó en su maletín y sacó un sobre idéntico al que le fue entregado.

-Los he reunido aquí porque ustedes 2 son los únicos que sabían de la operación a la que habían sido asignados ellos. El último reporte que me dieron fue hace una semana, estaban a punto de dar con la ubicación real de la verdadera cabeza, pero fueron descubiertos y he ahí la razón por la que los asesinaron. Desgraciadamente esto tiene que quedar como un secreto. Para el mundo ellos fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, si quieren realmente honrar su memoria saben que es lo mejor.

Hans el reporte que me acabas de entregar quedará en los Archivos Secretos y el que está en este sobre será el oficial. Cualquiera que quiera investigar sobre la muerte de ellos, esta será la única información que encontrará. Asegúrate de firmarlo y Marco queda en ti darle el trámite correspondiente. Uno queda de testigo del otro de mis instrucciones, pueden retirarse-

Aunque quisieran replicar en el fondo sabían que el Comandante Zacklay tenía toda la razón, por lo cual se retiraron en silencio del bunker y ejecutaron sus órdenes. Al siguiente día, en el cual cayó una lluvia torrencial se realizó el servicio funerario del entierro estando solo los 3 amigos: Hans, Marco y Anka para despedirlos, fue algo realmente simple.

Hasta este momento Hans contenía el llanto y dolor en su pecho. Estando en la soledad de su casa, todas esas emociones contenidas explotaron a más no poder. Ni siquiera había pasado el tiempo suficiente de desahogo cuando tocaron la puerta pero no tenía ánimos de abrir, así que se quedó en silencio.

-Hans ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo Molly voy a entrar-

Estaba tan triste que olvidó poner seguro a la puerta, por lo cual Molly entró sin problemas para encontrarse con la figura de Hans tumbada boca abajo sobre el sillón, sollozando de dolor. Se acercó a él y lo único que hizo fue acariciarle el cabello.

-Hans… Lo lamento mucho…-

El chico se movió y se aferró a la rubia en un abrazo que necesitaba con urgencia. Así pasarían toda la noche, entre llantos y quejidos por el dolor de saber que, por más que grites "No te vayas", los pétalos anaranjados no harán más que caer…

Durante los siguientes días Hans estuvo investigando pistas de los asesinos de sus amigos. Y como siempre: nadie vio nada, nadie supo nada, nadie escuchó nada, nadie hizo nada y aquí no pasó nada…

* * *

**_PASARON 2 MESES…_**

Visitaba el hospital por lo menos 5 minutos al día para ver a la recién nacida que en un giro del destino se había convertido en su hija. Hasta que se llegó el momento del alta médica.

El día 12 de Diciembre del año 2008 para la humanidad Sasha Zoe había venido al mundo.

Había elegido el nombre de Sasha en honor a su madre. A los Alejandros en Rusia se les dice así. Era una fortuna que Hans y Alejandra coincidentemente tuvieran tanto parecido físico, así que esperaba pasara por desapercibido el hecho que en realidad, Sasha no era su hija de sangre.

El problema vendría el día que se presentó en la Oficina del Registro Civil, la cual para su desgracia estaba a un costado de la Comandancia. Bajó nervioso del auto con la niña en brazos e inmediatamente se acercó un grupo de sus compañeros.

-¿Doctor Hans? ¿Qué hace usted con un bebé?-

-Ah pues verás esta cosita de aquí es mi hija-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a sorprenderse, les parecía que era una broma. Debido al tumulto se acercó Marco para disiparla.

-Hans ¿Y esa niña? ¿Quién es?-

-Ya lo he dicho que es mi hija-

-Sí claro… Oye y ¿Quién es la madre?-

-Soy yo Molly. Gusto en saludarte Marco-

-¿Molly? Hans explícame que esta pasado-

-Ammm verás… Lo de esta niña es resultado de un encuentro casual jeje…

-Sé que es algo increíble pero es la realidad. Ahora si nos disculpas iremos a registrar a nuestra hija-

-Ah sí, luego te cuento la historia Marco, adiosito…-

Y la pareja entró a la Oficina del Registro Civil para registrar ante la Ley a esa niña como su hija. Una vez dentro del coche, Hans cuestionó a Molly.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Esa niña es tan tuya como mía, que no se te olvide lo de ese día-

Hans condujo hasta al hospital Berner y antes de bajarse la doctora le dirigió unas palabras:

-Te recuerdo que no me has pagado por aquel favor-

-¡Oh cierto! A ver dime que es lo que quieres ¿Acaso un carro?-

-No-

-¿Un viaje al extranjero?-

-No-

-¿Quieres que te lleve de compras?-

-Es una buena idea, pero no-

-¿Entonces? ¡Waaaaaa! Las ideas se me agotan-

-Quiero una cena contigo. Solos tú y yo en una cena romántica-

-¿Eh?-

-Te espero mañana a las 7 de la noche, sigo viviendo donde mismo. Se puntual-

Se dio la media vuelta y subió a su coche. Hans cumplió con la cena prometida donde la pasaron de maravilla. Se siguieron viendo durante un tiempo, hasta que Molly propuso que vivieran juntos para darle mayor veracidad al hecho que eran los padres de Sasha. De esa manera se mudó a la casa de Hans. A pesar de ello, el médico se encontraba cómodo en su compañía, ella seguía siendo una chica leal y protectora.

Habiendo pasado un año, sin previo aviso Molly desapareció sin dejar más rastro que una nota que decía "Gracias por todo Hans, te quiero". Ni siquiera en su hospital privado sabían a donde había ido.

* * *

**_REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE_**

Debido al agobio de los recuerdos, Hans se quedó dormido en el sillón, con la misma música sonando de fondo y cayendo de sus manos la última lata vacía de cerveza.

**.**

**_Cuando los ángeles lloran… Cuando los ángeles lloran… Lloverá…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Porque nunca está de más... Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

Si sientes que mi imaginación no te agrada, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir :)

.

**.**

**CAPITULO 3. REENCUENTRO.**

"Doctor Hans Zoe tiene llamada en la línea 8 favor de contestar, repito, Doctor Hans Zoe tiene llamada en la línea 8 favor de contestar"

Sonó por el altoparlante. El médico estaba a punto de empezar la necropsia de una señora que fue asesinada a cuchillazos, se presumía crimen pasional por tener un amante.

-¡Oh que molestia! ¡Qué no soy doctor!... Christian te dejo a cargo un momento, iré a contestar-

-De acuerdo Hans-

El médico se quitó sus guantes y el cubre boca, se acercó a su escritorio y descolgó el auricular.

-Sí, Hans al habla-

-Hans soy yo Alejandro ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Alejandro... Alejandro… No me suena ese nombre-

-¡Sí serás idiota! ¡Soy Alex Metzli! Wey… ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amigo de la secundaria?-

-¡¿Aaaaaah?! ¿Alex el hermano sobre protector? ¿El idiota que se cayó de las escaleras en la universidad todo por ver debajo de una falda?-

-Qué bonito me recuerdas ¿Eh? Veo que sigues siendo tan estúpidamente alegre como siempre-

-Jajaja… Bien ya me acordé de ti que es lo que importa. Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que frío eres-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Hans… He regresado a la ciudad y quisiera que nos echáramos una plática. No sabía si seguías viviendo donde mismo por eso te marqué a la Comandancia-

-Pues sí, vivo donde mismo-

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

-No lo sé Alex… Tampoco es como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-Lo sé Hans pero en serio, he cambiado. Compruébalo por ti-

-Déjame pensarlo-

-Hans no hay nada que pensar. Han pasado muchos años ¿No me darás una oportunidad?-

Suspiró profundamente –Anda… Te espero a las 6 en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?-

-Llevaré compañía, te quiero presentar a Nifa mi futura esposa-

-¿Qué, queeeeee? ¿Tú te vas a casar?-

-Te cuento todo en la noche… ¿Sabes Hans? Ahora que estoy en la ciudad quisiera ver a mi hermana ¿Aún sigue con Farlan?-

-En la noche platicamos Alex- colgó el teléfono.

Dentro de Hans se liberó nuevamente la tristeza de no tener a sus amigos y asimismo le nació preocupación ¿Cómo le diría a Alex que su hermana y su esposo estaban muertos?

_Ay Alex… Has regresado muy tarde…_

En completa melancolía terminó su jornada laboral. Al llegar a su casa mentalizó a Sasha que iban a tener la visita de un viejo amigo de su papá, de solo llegar Dita se retiró del hogar, tenía nuevamente una cita con el caballero de la noche anterior.

-¿Vendrá el tío Marco?-

-No mi amor es alguien que no conoces-

-Ummm… ¿Pero es guapo como el tío Marco, verdad?-

-Jajaja mi niña ¡Que cosas preguntas!-

Sasha interrogaba a su padre mientras le ayudaba a hacer la cena para los invitados, realizando solo cosas simples como limpiar o pasarle algún ingrediente. Terminaron todo a tiempo, así que esperaron sentados en la sala viendo caricaturas, Sasha entre risas mientras tomaba un poco del frutsie de uva y Hans cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que vio a Alex, así que no sabía que esperar y lo que más le preocupaba era como iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera lo ocurrido hacia 5 años. Se llegó la hora pactada y el timbre sonó.

-Espera aquí hasta que te llame ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Sí papi!-

Sasha se quedó en la sala en lo que Hans recibió a sus invitados.

Abrió la puerta. Se topó con la figura de su amigo, físicamente parecía el mismo con la diferencia que su rostro mostraba más serenidad y madurez. Hans se quedó sin habla, todo indicaba que su amigo no le había mentido: se veía diferente.

Alex le sonrió nervioso –Hola… Tanto tiempo ¿No es así?-

Hans seguía perplejo, de no ser porque Alex le señaló con la vista que venía acompañado hubiera seguido estupefacto.

-Oh… Antes que nada, déjame presentarte a Nifa mi prometida-

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¡A sí! ¡Hola Nifa! Soy Hans Zoe mucho gusto- le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Hans- le correspondió el saludo.

-Pasen por favor-

Sus invitados entraron en la sencilla casa, dejaron las cosas en la entrada y tomaron asiento en el comedor.

-¿En serio eres tú Alex?... Te ves diferente, no pareces el idiota de antes-

Su amigo le hizo la seña que venía con compañía.

-Jajaja ¡Lo siento Nifa! Es la costumbre de llamarlo así-

-Descuida entiendo que son cosas de chicos- la chica sonrió.

Vendría una ronda conversacional entre los dos amigos, Nifa permanecía en seriedad pero gustosa que no hubieran rencores entre ellos dos.

–Sí Hans, soy yo el idiota de Alex… Solo que menos loco y más viejo-

-Jajaja ¡Ya lo veo!-

-¿Y tú cómo has estado Zoe? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Alex.

-Pues no ha sucedido mucho. Sigo trabajando en la Comandancia como médico forense-

-Te vas a morir de viejo trabajando en ese lugar jajaja-

-Jajaja ¡Lo sé! Pero me gusta hacerlo y ¿Y qué crees? Soy papá soltero de una niña hermosa-

Alex estaba impactado, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba, el cuatro-ojos del grupo siendo el primero en convertirse en padre... Jamás hubiera creído eso de ti Hans ¿Y quién es la madre de tu hija?-

-Es Molly Berner, mi exnovia de la Universidad ¿La recuerdas?-

-Creo que no… Con tantas pretendientes que tuviste ya ni sé-

-Sí claro, si no me dicen don casanova como cierto tipo que tengo enfrente-

-Cállate o me meterás en un gran problema con Nifa-

-Jajaja de acuerdo, tragedias en mi casa no. Molly es la chica rubia que estaba estudiando medicina clínica-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿La chica que siempre decías que te desesperaba su actitud sobreprotectora? Wow… Siempre supimos que nunca dejó de estar enamorada de ti pero nunca pensé que le volverías a hacer caso-

-Sí ella misma...-

-¿Y ella dónde está? ¿O tienen custodia compartida?-

-Para nada. Solo somos Sasha y yo así que no se te ocurra decirle algo sobre su madre ¿Entendiste?-

-Ok… Esto sí que es raro wey-

-Digamos que… Sasha es el resultado de un encuentro casual jeje-

-Nunca lo creí de ti hombre… Pero bueno, las personas cambian si lo sabré yo-

-Permítanme un momento, iré por mi niña hermosa-

El forense se puso en pie y se caminó hasta la sala donde estaba su hija.

-Ven Sasha te voy a presentar a un amigo de papá-

-¡Voooy!-

Sasha corrió a un costado de su papá. Caminaron de regreso al comedor.

-Alex esta cosita es mi hija, Sasha Zoe- le acarició las mejillas -Sasha él es Alejandro, un amigo de hace mucho tiempo de tu padre-

-Hola…-

-Hola señor ¡Yo soy Sasha!-

Alex se puso a observar detenidamente a la niña encontrando algunos rasgos bastante conocidos.

-Hans pues sí se parece a ti pero no se parece nada a Molly, se parece más bien a…- fue interrumpido.

-¡Papiiiiii! ¿Estás seguro que este cara de chango es mi tío?- la niña frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Tío?! ¡Hans explícate!-

-Ah es que a Marco le dice tío y a Anka tía, ya sabes son los únicos a amigos que tengo por eso les dice así jeje-

-Y como me presentaste como tu amigo por eso me dice tío… Tío Alex… ¡Me gusta!-

-¡Tú eres muy raro! Papi tengo hambre ¿Ya podemos cenar?-

-Antes de eso mi niña ella es Nifa, la futura esposa de Alex-

-¡Hola Nifa! ¡Yo soy Sasha!-

-¡Hola Sasha! ¡Pero qué niña tan linda!- las dos mujercitas estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Creo que Sasha tiene razón, por favor tomen asiento que la cena ya está lista-

-Yo te ayudo a servir los platos Hans- se ofreció Nifa.

Sirvieron la cena y pasarían conviviendo en la cena platicando mayormente los amigos para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas a grandes rasgos, además de recordar viejas travesuras juveniles que hicieron estallar en risa a Nifa. Al terminar de cenar los hombres se quedaron platicando en el comedor mientras Sasha y Nifa se retiraron a la sala para jugar a las muñecas.

-A ver Alex ahora sí cuéntame ¿Cómo que te vas a casar? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo la conociste?-

La mente de Alex viajó al pasado y recordó como todo inició en una noche lluviosa.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK DE ALEJANDRO_**

Había sido un día lluvioso y no tan afortunado. Me levanté tarde, llegué tarde a la oficina y los pendientes se acumularon de manera catastrófica. Para colmo de males recibimos la visita inesperada del director general de la compañía retrasando aún más todas las actividades del día, provocando que saliera más tarde que nunca de la oficina.

Cuando por fin creí que podía llegar a mi casa y descansar, el coche no encendió porque dejé las luces prendidas y la batería se descargó y ya no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda así que pensé en tomar un taxi. Pero si apenas salí del edificio cuando pasó un vehículo a alta velocidad y me empapó por completo.

-Ah- suspiré resignado –Tal vez caminar un poco me hará bien, de todas maneras ya estoy empapado-

Fue lo que pensé. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y creí que algo de aire y lluvia podrían ayudarme. Deseaba tener la suerte de enfermarme y no ir el día siguiente a trabajar. Ya solo restaban unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa y tenía que cruzar un puente.

Mientras subía las escaleras vi una sombra que caminó del lado contrario del puente, pensé que era otra persona pero se detuvo a la mitad, entonces temí que fuese un asaltante. Entonces vi cómo empezó a subir en la barandilla y aceleré el paso: era una chica que tenía toda la intención de tirarse a los carros.

Por el ruido del tráfico y la lluvia no se percató en el momento en que me acerqué y cuando se soltó de la barandilla la jalé hacia atrás de la cintura y caímos los dos en seco contra el suelo del puente. Ella empezó a forcejear conmigo pero yo no la solté del agarre de mis brazos.

-¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!-

-¡Tranquilízate!-

-¡No! ¡Si no me suelta voy a gritar!-

-¡Primero cálmate!-

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa?! ¡Está loco!-

-¡Más bien tú eres la loca! ¡Te ibas a tirar del puente!-

-¡¿Y a usted que le importa?!- comenzó a llorar –Tan solo… Tan solo quiero morirme ¡Ya no lo soporto!- dejó de forcejear.

La ayudé a levantarse y dejé que llorara sobre mis hombros hasta que se sintiera satisfecha.

-¿Ya estás tranquila?-

-Sí, gracias… Es usted muy amable-

-Ven conmigo te invito un café-

-No creo que nos acepten en una cafetería así de empapados-

-Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y descuida no te haré daño-

Me miró con natural desconfianza pero al final pude hacer que aceptara. Caminamos las calles restantes bajo la lluvia, llegamos a mi casa y le ofrecí unas toallas para que se secara así como un cambio de ropa. Fue gracioso que fuera de mi talle, recordé las burlas que me hacían por ser delgado que en esta ocasión me sirvió de mucho.

Al estar yo también seco preparé café y comenzamos a platicar.

-Yo soy Alejandro Metzli ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Nifa, señor-

-Por favor no me hables de usted que no estoy tan viejo, háblame de tú y dime Alex-

-De acuerdo Alex jii- soltó una risa apenada.

-Así está mejor… Nifa dime ¿Por qué querías matarte? ¿Qué pudo haberte sucedido para que creyeras que la muerte era la única solución?-

-No es que sea mi solución… Es mi destino y quisiera llegar a él lo antes posible para ya no sufrir-

-¿Tu destino? Eres muy dramática, está bien que todos vamos a morir pero…-

-¡Tengo cáncer!-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo cáncer… Es etapa temprana pero avanzará y moriré lentamente. Yo solo, yo solo quiero no sufrir- rodaron algunas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-Pero si es etapa temprana ¿Por qué no te sometes a tratamiento? Tal vez así…-

-No tengo el dinero para hacerlo es algo fuera de mis posibilidades. Si apenas gano lo suficiente trabajando como asistente administrativo para mantenerme-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Ellos ya no existen y fui hija única. Yo no tengo familia cercana, solo unos familiares pero no somos unidos ¿Y tú?-

-Vaya que coincidencias, tenemos eso en común. Yo vivo solo en esta ciudad, mis padres se fueron a vivir a Francia y tengo una hermana menor en el norte del país pero tenemos años sin hablarnos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que prefirió a un pobre idiota que a su familia. Se fue de la casa para irse a vivir con él y desde entonces no sé de ella-

-Pero ella ¿Era feliz con él?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí… Creo que la felicidad de cada persona es diferente y si tú no lo aceptabas era porque ella no sonreía cuando estaba con él ¿Cierto?-

Me quedé petrificado; Alejandra siempre sonreía cuando escuchaba el nombre de Farlan. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, esas palabras hicieron que mi mente viajara al pasado recordando como mi hermana tenía una gran sonrisa cuando estaba con él.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?... Oye… Alex…-

-Ah descuida es solo que recordé ciertas cosas…-

Después de terminar el café la acompañé en taxi a su casa, le pedí al taxista esperara y estando en la puerta sentí algo raro al despedirnos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Alex-

-Si quieres agradecerme entonces por favor no vuelvas a intentar quitarte la vida-

-Intentaré no hacerlo… Pero no es fácil cuando sabes que pasarás por un suplicio muy grande-

-¿Sabes? Nuestro encuentro ha sido algo inesperado. Mi día inició con el pie izquierdo pero ha terminado de manera agradable-

Intercambiamos teléfonos, estrechamos las manos, ella entró en su casa y yo regresé a la mía. Dormí pensando en que lo malo trae cosas buenas. Y cuando desperté se cumplió mi deseo: amanecí enfermo. En esos días sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba, creí que moriría aunque sabía que exageraba. No dejé de pensar en esa chica y entendí la razón de querer quitarse la vida.

Si yo con una simple gripe sentía desfallecer, cuando más ella que sufría de cáncer. Eso me hizo querer ayudarla, sabía que yo tenía los medios para hacerlo. Además fue muy amable conmigo y es muy linda, pensé. Además sus palabras acerca de Alejandra me hicieron reflexionar en sobremanera. Sentí que tal vez me había equivocado y en verdad extrañaba mucho a mi hermana.

"Hagamos una buena acción en esta vida, ella parece merecérselo"… Y decidí costear su tratamiento a manera de redimir el error que cometí con Farlan.

Después de una semana volvimos a reunirnos, la invité a un restaurante de comida italiana, eso la sorprendió en demasía ya que era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar así. Más sorpresa le daría cuando le dije que quería costearle su tratamiento contra el cáncer, estaba en etapa temprana así que tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir.

-¿Pero por qué? Si tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco-

-Lo hago porque quiero-

Obviamente se reusaba a aceptar mi ayuda. Hasta que un domingo hice una cita con un amigo especialista, me debía un favor y no pudo negarse. Recuerdo que llegué a su casa y estaba barriendo la entrada. Se apenó en demasía que estuviese sin maquillaje, en pants y playera pero no me importó. En su terquedad de no aceptar mí ayuda se me acabó la paciencia, la subí al carro con todo y escoba que no soltaba y conduje sin detenerme hasta el hospital. Mi amigo la atendió y en efecto, de seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra podía darse un hecho el eliminar la enfermedad, todo dependería de las ganas de vivir que tuviera Nifa.

Ya en soledad me advirtió que el tratamiento contra el cáncer algo horrendo y que tendría que estar con ella todo el tiempo por ser largo y cansado. Recordé su rostro de aquella noche bajo la lluvia y por primera vez dejé mi egoísmo a un lado; me aferré a seguirla viendo con vida.

Comencé a frecuentarla y cada vez nos hacíamos más cercanos. Empezamos a contarnos de nuestras vidas y entonces supe que ella tenía la carrera trunca en Administración de Empresas.

-¿Por qué te saliste de la facultad?-

-Porque mis padres fallecieron y tuve que mantenerme. O se estudia o se trabaja, no se puede hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Yo no podría hacerlas, conozco a personas que si lo hacen y tienen mis respetos porque siempre las veo cansadas, delgadas, ojerosas, se malpasan en la hora de comida y casi siempre están de mal humor por lo mismo o son muy depresivas-

"Al que a dos amos sirve con uno queda mal" recordé esa frase de la abuela. Entonces fue cuando comprendí porque Farlan no tenía buenas calificaciones y su posición económica: él no tenía familia, se mantenía solo en sus gastos personales, estaba en la escuela y a pesar de todo siempre tenía tiempo para Alejandra. Tampoco nunca estaba triste o malhumorado, sino lo contrario: siempre estaba de buen humor.

El tratamiento comenzó a avanzar y a hacerse cada vez más agresivo. Ella cada día estaba más débil, la saqué de trabajar de donde estaba, la llevé a mi casa con el pretexto que necesitaba un ama de llaves y le dejé el cuarto de huéspedes para ella. El día de su cumpleaños quise darle algo lindo y ese día me di cuenta lo que sentía por Nifa.

Antes de llegar a casa compré un pastel y me detuve en una florería.

-Buenas tardes señor, bienvenido a la florería "Rosas y detalles" ¿En qué le podemos servir?-

-Vengo a comprar unas flores para una mujer-

-¿Son para su novia?-

-No, son para una amiga-

-¿Le gustarían unas rosas rojas?-

-No, algo diferente. Prefiero otras flores para cambiar un poco, tú sabes-

-De acuerdo y ¿Qué es lo que le quiere decir en el lenguaje de las flores?-

-Le quiero dar ánimos-

-Entonces le recomiendo las gerberas-

-¿Y esas cuáles son?-

-Son estas- me mostró unas flores de fuertes colores, un gran centro y pétalos grandes -Para mí las gerberas son símbolo de alegría, ánimo y fuerza... Creo que son muy motivacionales-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Son perfectas!-

Salí del lugar con el arreglo floral en mis manos. A un costado había una joyería y por curiosidad me acerqué a ver la mercancía. En un impulso compré un anillo de compromiso. Subi al carro, sostuve en mis manos la cajita y estuve meditando porque lo hice. En ese momento me sentí seguro y no tenía dudas: quería estar con Nifa el resto de mi vida.

Ella preparó la cena a su gusto, le sorprendieron las flores y el pastel que le llevé. Tomamos una rebana como postre y ella empezó a sentirse mareada. La recargué en mi hombro, la tomé de la mano y la guíe hasta la entrada de su habitación. La dejé descansar, lavé los trastes y cambié mi ropa. Me puse a escuchar algo romántico, me nacieron unas ganas indescriptibles de hacerlo.

**_._**

**_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir_**

**_Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí_**

**_Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_**

**_Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie… Solo para ti…_**

**_._**

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando Nifa apareció a mi costado y se sentó. Estaba vestida en pijama, pero a mí me pareció que se veía como una reina.

-No sabía que te gustaran las canciones románticas-

-Jajaja si yo también tengo mi corazón-

-Alex… Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…- se recargó en mi hombro.

La abracé y recargué mi cabeza contra la suya. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando la letra de la canción.

**.**

**_Eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabía y hoy te puso ante mí…_**

**_Y cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tú lado siempre pertenecí_**

**_Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser_**

**_Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie… Solo para ti…_**

**.**

Hasta que ya no pude más y tuve que decirle lo que tenía atorado en mí pecho.

-Nifa quiero decirte algo- tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Sí, dime- pude sentir como temblaba.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien tan transparente, sensible y a la vez fuerte como tú. En un principio mis atenciones contigo eran porque me inspirabas cariño y muchas ganas de protegerte, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que lo que yo sentía no era amistad, sino respeto... Y amor…-

Cuando reaccioné me encontraba de rodillas diciéndole estas palabras.

-Eres linda, muy inteligente, tierna, amable y tantas cosas más que me han hecho amarte. Nifa quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

Coloqué el anillo de compromiso sobre su dedo anular.

-Alex yo… Yo también quiero estar contigo, siempre…- comenzó a llorar.

Me levanté y fue la primera vez que nos besamos apasionadamente.

**_._**

**_Esto es de verdad, lo puedo sentir_**

**_Sé que mi lugar es junto a ti… Es junto a ti…_**

**_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí…_**

**_._**

Pasó un tiempo muy difícil y prolongado, como me lo habían advertido. El tratamiento contra el cáncer fue un éxito. Nifa logró vencer la enfermedad y le conté toda mi vida hasta esos días. Los dos decidimos venir a vivir a la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Me enamoré de Nifa desde hacía mucho tiempo pero fui todo un idiota al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, confundiendo la compasión con el amor. Desde que la conocí sentí algo muy fuerte, un imán que me arrastró a su polo. Se suponía que yo le había salvado la vida pero creo todo lo contrario: ella fue quien le dio luz a la mía.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

-Wow… En verdad que Nifa te ha cambiado completamente- el médico estaba embelesado con la historia de su amigo.

-Lo sé Hans, me hizo ver que era un completo inmaduro. Pero ya fue suficiente hablar de mí dime ¿Cómo está mi hermana?-

-Ay Alex… Es que verás… Alejandra…- su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación.

-¿Le hizo algo el imbécil de Farlan?-

-No, Farlan no le hizo nada… Más bien ellos… Ah… Eh…-

-Hans déjate de estupideces y suéltalo de una vez ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?!-

-Te lo diré pero tienes que tomarlo con calma-

-De acuerdo- suspiró profundamente y le sostuvo la mirada.

Hans tomó una buena cantidad de aire y exhaló con su semblante melancólico hablando con la voz entrecortada.

–Farlan y Alejandra están muertos...-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-

Alex se puso en pie abruptamente y haló del cuello de la camisa de Hans para gritarle en la cara.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada me quieres jugar, Hans?! ¡¿Acaso te crees muy gracioso?!-

-No Alex… No es broma… Te estoy diciendo la verdad…- hablaba con la voz entrecortada.

-¡No te creo nada! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!-

-Alex… Lo siento mucho... Hace 5 años fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico-

-¡Quiero pruebas de lo que dices ahora mismo!-

-¡Pero es tardísimo! ¡El panteón ya está cerrado!-

-¡No me importa! ¡Vamos ahora! ¡Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!-

Lo soltó del agarre y tomó las llaves de su coche. Afortunadamente Nifa y Sasha estaban viendo "Las Pistas de Blue" a alto volumen y a carcajadas por lo cual no se percataron de los gritos de los hombres. Hasta que Nifa sintió su presencia, bajó el volumen y volteó a verles el rostro.

-Nifa ¿Podrías cuidar a Sasha un momento? Nosotros tenemos que salir- su prometido tenía el semblante alterado.

-De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado- aunque estaba preocupada no quería decir más, le conocía perfectamente para saber que algo no andaba bien.

-Papi ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Sasha soltó inocentemente, su padre le respondería.

-Lo siento mi amor esto es entre Alex y yo. Sé niña buena y quédate con Nifa ¿Sí?-

-Solo si me hace palomitas mientras vemos al conejito bonito de Bugs Bunny-

-¡Por mi encantada! Hans disculpa ¿Tienes para preparar o hay que ir a comprar?- Nifa se puso de pie.

-Encontrarás toda una dotación en el segundo cajón, Sasha es una adicta a las palomitas puede comerse una bolsa entera ella solita-

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Palomitas!- la niña empezó a sonreír alegremente.

_Igual que a Alejandra_… ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Alex…

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! :)


	4. Ojos Grises

**Disclaimer: **Porque nunca está de más... Les recuerdo que esto es un FanFiction por lo cual los personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hajime Isayama.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4. OJOS GRISES.**

-Siento como si estuviéramos entrando a una casa a hurtar-

-¡Cállate! Que está fue tu idea, Alex idiota-

Debido a que ya pasaban las diez de la noche la entrada al camposanto privado estaba cerrada así que tuvieron que saltar la barda trasera para adentrar.

-A ver veamos déjame me ubico… Es por aquí-

Hans indicaba por donde había que caminar entre los pasillos que separaban las hileras de las tumbas, para su fortuna era una noche de luna llena por lo que había suficiente iluminación natural.

-Por cierto tu prometida es muy linda, te felicito-

-Gracias… y Sí, Nifa es muy linda-

Se detuvieron en seco frente a una tumba.

-Aquí es Alex, esta es la tumba ¿Estás listo?- prendió la lámpara de mano en espera de aluzarle el nombre grabado sobre la cruz.

-Hazlo-

Hans dirigió la luz de la lámpara hacia el lugar que daría veracidad a sus palabras:

"Farlan & Alejandra Church

Q.E.P.D. Octubre 2009"

Alex se quedó en silencio por un momento clavando la mirada en el grabado. Muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza los cuales le hicieron reaccionar con lágrimas, era cierto: su hermana estaba muerta.

-¿Por qué no avisaste sobre al accidente? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?-

-Alex en verdad no lo lamento pero Alejandra no lo hubiera querido; quedó muy resentida con ustedes su familia y creo que no lo sabes, hasta cambió su apellido Metzli por Church el apellido de Farlan-

-No te imaginas toda la culpa que siento en estos momentos, es peor que si me estuvieran apuñalando, yo venía a pedir perdón no solo a ella, sino también a Farlan, los juzgué mal y ahora lo pagaré con este cargo de consciencia-

.

**MESES DESPUÉS…**

Se celebró la boda entre Alex y Nifa en una quinta al aire libre. Fue una recepción sencilla pero llena de emotividad: Alex, Hans, Marco y Anka se reencontraron después de muchos años. Ese evento limó las asperezas que quedaban entre ellos y poco a poco volvieron a ser un grupo unido. Dita cuidó a Sasha mientras se celebraba el evento como último favor que le haría a Hans, ya se había casado y estaba próxima a irse de la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida matrimonial.

Nifa cuidaba gustosa de Sasha, llamándolos tíos a la pareja. Hans estaba tranquilo que Alex no había descubierto que Sasha era su sobrina en la vida real, pero hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse por más que se intente.

Una tarde Nifa había salido a comprar unos víveres así que Hans y Alex se quedaron platicando en el comedor mientras Sasha jugaba con su amiguito del preescolar Jean "Mario Kart" cuando éste le gana.

-¡Hiciste trampa!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Te gané!-

-¡Te fuiste por otro lado! ¡Eres un tramposo!-

Y la niña no dejaba de señalarle con el dedo, esa manía igual a su verdadera madre.

Alex vio esa escena y frunció el ceño pensativo. Ver a Sasha apuntar a su amigo con el dedo y su expresión era idéntica a… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que a quien le recordaba la niña, era a su hermana con aquel gesto rudo.

-¿Alejandra?- murmura y se pone a meditar por unos segundos- ¡Hans! -dice con enojo.

.¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Alex?-

-¡Hans! Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo- lo jaló del cuello de la camisa hacia el jardín.

Al estar en soledad le da un zape provocando que el Doctor se preocupara en sobremanera.

-Desde que vi a Sasha no he dejado de pensarlo- comenzaría a gritarle -¡Dime la verdad, maldito! ¡¿TE METISTE CON MI HERMANA?!-

-¡¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?!-

-Hans esa seña es de Alejandra, es idéntica la reconozco. Dime la verdad ¿Ella es hija de mi hermana, verdad? ¿Ella es mi sobrina?-

-Eeeeeeeh, no… No sé de qué hablas…- temblaba nervioso.

-¡Ya basta idiota! ¡No soy un pendejo! ¿Por qué tú la tienes? ¡Hans no me mientas! ¡Reconocería esa maña hasta el fin del mundo! ¡Esa es la misma manía de mi hermana!-

Hans no pudo contenerse más y le dio un golpe bajo en el estómago -¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada a reclamarme cuando tú le diste la espalda a tu hermana?!-

-¡Deja de recordármelo! Si no hay día que no lo lamente…-

Esas palabras surtieron efecto en el hombre de lentes –Está bien… Te contaré la verdad pero tendrás que jurarme que guardarás el secreto...-

El resto de la tarde Hans le contó que en efecto, Sasha es la hija de Alejandra y Farlan pero nadie puede saberlo. El trabajo de Farlan era peligroso y cuando murieron en un accidente automovilístico lo hicieron a forma de protegerla. Cuando ocurrió el accidente Alejandra tenía siete meses de embarazo pero ni siquiera él, su mejor amigo sabía que estaba embarazada para que se percatara de la magnitud que debía de ser el secreto. La única que sabía la verdad era Molly quien le ayudó a proteger el secreto no solo los dos meses que estuvo en incubadora, muy convenientes a no levantar sospecha y que la registraron como hija de ambos. Hizo que Alex jurara guardar silencio pasara lo que pasara; nadie podía saberlo.

-Bien, está bien amigo... Gracias por hacerte cargo de ella... Ahora estoy más en deuda contigo-

**.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIERTA CASA LUJOSA…**

Erwinnette Smith era una dama respetable en el mundo del narcotráfico. Esposa del Sr. Mario Smith la cabeza más importante del mundo del tráfico de narcóticos quien estaba desaparecido desde hacía varios años. Solo se sabía que él vivía en el extranjero y la única persona que conocía su ubicación y le iba a visitar era su esposa Erwinnette.

De acuerdo a las últimas instrucciones giradas del Sr. Smith reunió a sus mejores elementos. Había un gran desfalco en una de las cuentas principales del cártel. Los movimientos se habían realizado desde hacía cinco años y estarían congelados para que surtieran efecto hasta fechas recientes.

Armina fue la encargada de investigar a profundidad haciéndose pasar por empleada de cierto banco local que estaba en la bancarrota pero de la noche a la mañana gracias a un anónimo que abrió una cuenta de cheques de grandes fondos logró repuntar y salvarse de la quiebra.

Tal como sospecharon esa chequera tenía los fondos que recientemente habían pasado a ser parte de la cuenta. El nombre del responsable: Farlan Church. Pero había un problema: lo asesinaron junto con su esposa hacía poco más de cinco años al descubrirles como agentes encubiertos.

Y aun siendo Armina un as en jaquear cuentas esta vez se topó con algo sumamente complejo: la cuenta estaba encriptada con ciertas claves que de errarlas al primer intento aumentarían de complejidad y la cuenta sería transferida a otro banco elegido al azar pudiendo ser cualquiera que exista en la faz del planeta, desde uno grande a uno pequeño. Y ese era un riesgo que no podían permitirse, tendrían que dar con las palabras correctas. La duda era ¿En dónde estarían esas claves?

Después de mucha discusión todos coincidieron en algo: la única persona que podría tenerlas o saber de ello era Hans Zoe, el médico forense que fue su mejor amigo en vida. A pesar de tenerle vigilado todo este tiempo a través de Christian el trabajo recaería en manos de una mujer de tez blanca, cabello azabache corto y mirada grisácea.

Erwinnette –Levia tú serás la encargada de sacarle esa información. A pesar de todo es un hombre, sedúcele. Es momento que le des un buen uso a lo que tienes entre las piernas-

Levia –De acuerdo- respondió fríamente tal y como fue entrenada.

Christian –Que haya ocurrido este día es muy conveniente. El día de mañana es cuando llegaran los estudiantes de Medicina Forense de la Facultad de Ciencias Criminalísticas como observadores y prospectos a aprendices de él. Si logras hacerte su aprendiz pasarás mucho tiempo a su lado-

Erwinnette –Armina encárgate que para el día de mañana Levia sea una estudiante más de ese grupo.

Armina -De acuerdo Erwinnette-

Christian –Levia te voy a decir algo. Él pone una prueba cuando llegan los estudiantes y pide un voluntario, siempre elige a quien se atreve a hacerlo- soltó una risilla –Aunque no todos lo soportan y al poco termina sin aprendiz- volvió a soltar una risilla.

Levia –Deja de reírte como idiota-

Erwinnette –Todos retírense. Armina quédate conmigo, quiero que afinemos unos detalles.

Todos los presentes le obedecieron. En soledad la rubia le dio instrucciones a la chica que se quedó con ella.

- También quiero que Mikaso, Erenia, André y tú sean estudiantes de ese grupo. No quiero errores, estarán vigilándola que no cometa alguna estupidez y me mantendrás informada-

-De acuerdo, señora-

**.**

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…**

Apenas había amanecido pero ese día el médico llegó mucho antes de lo usual para idear la prueba que ese año haría a los prospectos de aprendiz. Hans estaba sentado en su escritorio bebiendo su café cargado mientras veía un capítulo de su serie favorita: Doctor House. Se sentía muy identificado con ese personaje a pesar de tener personalidades distintas. Al igual que él, decían que estaba loco en la manera de ejercer la medicina, además de ser honesto y odiar la hipocresía.

Centró su atención en la relación de los personajes de House y Cudy, de como en apariencia los dos se odiaban cuando en realidad era amor lo que había entre ellos pero el mismo orgullo de corazón obstinado no los dejaba estar juntos. El capítulo terminó así como su bebida caliente y empezó a preparar todo para la llegada de los estudiantes.

Aun se sentía melancólico no solo por los eventos personales que recientemente habían ocurrido. El día anterior fue el último que Christian estaba con él, después de cinco años le llegó una oportunidad en otro puesto distinto en la Comandancia. Lo apreciaba como si fuera su hijo en el ámbito profesional al transmitirle muchos de sus conocimientos. Tendría que ser muy selectivo con su próximo aprendiz, que fuera alguien con quien pudiera forjar un fuerte lazo de amistad y compañerismo como lo había hecho con Christian.

Si apenas tomó un emparedado que había preparado para desayunar cuando el grupo de quince estudiantes hicieron acto de presencia en su recinto. Todos llevaban pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros, playera polo blanca con el logo de la Facultad y su bata blanca médica. Dejaron todas las pertenencias en la entrada, ni siquiera les permitieron llevar consigo las libretas o celulares personales.

Frente al grupo apareció Carolino, el recepcionista amable de cabello negro de la Comandancia tocó la puerta de vidrio que daba acceso a una de las salas del anfiteatro de la Comandancia. Hans hizo la seña para que todos entraran.

-Y este es el anfiteatro donde alguno de ustedes aprenderá en la práctica lo que es la Medicina Forense. Él es médico forense estrella de la Comandancia, Hans Zoe-

-Buen día- se escuchó que dijeron los estudiantes en distintas voces.

-Hans los dejo a tu cargo-

-Gracias Carolino te los regreso en una hora-

Carolino cerró la puerta y dejó al grupo en soledad con el médico. Le hubiese gustado quedarse a presenciar las ocurrencias de Hans pero la muerte de Pixis aun traía consecuencias en la carga de trabajo. La mayoría de las chicas estaban sin habla, ese hombre de cabello café largo les parecía atractivo.

-¡Waaaa es tan genial ver estudiantes por aquí! ¡Me trae tantos recuerdos de mi juventud!- soltó alegremente haciendo que los estudiantes se extrañaran, esperaban fuera un hombre serio.

-¿Usted es el famoso Doctor Hans Zoe?- preguntó André, el estudiante falso.

El talento de Hans era famoso en el mundo de la Medicina Forense. Recibía múltiples invitaciones para impartir simposios y talleres pero todos los rechazaba ya que ese tiempo lo prefería pasar con su hija.

-¿Famoso? Jajaja ¡Para nada! Pero sí soy el médico Hans Zoe-

-¿Médico? Si lo llamaron doctor- Armina preguntó.

-Verás señorita, eso es muy común. Yo soy egresado de la misma carrera que ustedes y el título es médico pero es algo inevitable que te digan doctor por la bata que usamos-

-Oh ya entiendo, gracias- Armina le sonrió.

-¿Y usted porque quiso ser médico forense?- preguntó otra chica más del grupo.

-Porque no sé mentir y aquí debo escribir mis reportes con toda la verdad- suspiró -Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan. Alguien puede decir sobre cualquiera que "murió asesinado" e inventar mil historias cuando la realidad es que murió de un paro cardiaco ¿Ahora ven la importancia de hacer bien una necropsia sin mentiras?-

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver hacia donde señaló con el dedo índice el médico.

-El cadáver que ven allá es uno que el día de hoy será entregado a sus familiares después de una semana. Si notan tiene una gran cantidad de bolsas etiquetadas a un costado es porque se le tuvo que hacer una necropsia exhaustiva, se le segmentaron varias partes de los órganos para ser enviadas al laboratorio y saber su causa de muerte-

Todos centraron la atención en el cadáver y las bolsas en cuestión que tenían fragmentos de órganos internos, podían leerse las etiquetas de "corazón" "riñón derecho" "riñón izquierdo" etc.

-Entonces ¿Básicamente es un trabajo de carnicero?- preguntó un joven de nombre Mikaso.

-Si eso crees entonces estás en la carrera equivocada, jovencito-

Algunos estudiantes no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla.

-Bien chicos acérquense un poco por favor y observen este cadáver-

Hans quitó la sábana que cubría un cadáver pero otra más pequeña siguió cubriendo el rostro.

-¿Y por qué tiene el rostro tapado? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó un estudiante más.

-Eso es irrelevante. Si te dijera el nombre y vieras su rostro no cambiaría nada la manera en que debes tratarle. Todos somos humanos, nacemos y tenemos las mismas oportunidades de vida. El que hagamos con ellas es algo que se ve reflejado en tu muerte. Todos los cadáveres que están aquí tienen una historia que contar producto de sus elecciones. Eso es lo que hay que descubrir, darle un sentido a la muerte-

Encendió la lámpara que estaba encima del cadáver y tomó un bisturí que tenía al costado.

-Bien como saben, la observación en la Medicina Forense es de vital importancia como también lo es la experimentación vivencial- realizó un corte a la altura del abdomen del cuerpo tendido entre él y los estudiantes -El sentir el calor de las entrañas entre tus manos- introdujo un dedo en el orificio que hizo -¡Waaaaa es tan caliente! ¡Se siente tan bien!- a cada frase que decía movía más el dedo por dentro y gritaba en éxtasis.

Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a sentir nauseas de ver lo que hacía el médico, de solo imaginar su dedo entre los intestinos.

-¡Es tan excitante!- alzó el dedo cubierto totalmente de rojo y baba -¡Y ahora veamos a que sabe!- llevó su dedo a la boca -¡Mmmmm! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Una vez más!-

Y volvió a hacer lo mismo unas dos veces más, cada vez saboreando y chupando el dedo aderezado del sabor de las entrañas. Entonces muchos estudiantes no pudieron soportarlo, tomaron varios cestos de basura que había en el lugar y comenzaron a vomitar del asco que les produjo imaginar lo que habían visto más lo que Hans decía.

-¡Creo que los intestinos sabrían bien como salchichas! ¡Sí! ¡Me gustaría sacarlas, sazonarlas y hacerlas en un hot dog! ¡Ah que lástima que eso sea canibalismo! ¿Se imaginan a que sabrían sus intestinos?- Hans cada vez aumentaba el grafismo en sus frases.

La agitación duró un buen rato. Cuando pudieron estar en calma y dejaron de vomitar los estudiantes, era el tiempo de poner la verdadera prueba a quien quisiera ser su aprendiz. Hans limpiaba sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Bien quiero ver quien tiene el valor de hacer lo que yo he hecho, de probar las entrañas de este cadáver. Tal y como yo lo he hecho, sin la protección de guantes de látex. ¿Quién se ofrece?-

-Yo lo haré- resonó una voz femenina.

Apareció frente al grupo una chica de baja estatura y ojos grises. "Es muy bonita" pensó Hans a sus adentros.

-Oh una mujer ¡Deberían de avergonzarse los hombres! ¿Cómo te llamas señorita?-

-Levia- respondió fríamente.

-¡Oh no seas tan fría! ¿Y tú apellido? ¿Podrías repetir tu nombre?- habló con alegría.

-Levia Smith-

-Bien señorita Levia es su turno, sírvase-

Sus camaradas del cártel miraban expectantes y divertidos lo que ocurriría. Sabían que Levia tenía una obsesión por la limpieza que tendría que dejar a un lado para ejecutar las órdenes de Erwinnette.

-¡Vamos no seas tan tímida!- Hans la animaba.

Levia le dirigió una mirada fría. Vio donde estaba el orificio en cuestión y comenzó a sentir nauseas. Cerró los ojos e introdujo el dedo en las entrañas. Se mentalizó que era solo parte de su trabajo pero cada vez le era más difícil con la sensación caliente y gelatinosa de los órganos internos del cadáver.

-¡Y ahora muévelo así! ¡Diviértete!- Hans tomó su muñeca y empezó a mover de un lado a otro el dedo haciendo que sintiera más claramente las entrañas hasta que lo dejó de mover -¡Y ahora es tiempo de probar!- la soltó del agarre.

Levia miró frente a ella el dedo que sacó de las entrañas. Estaba todo lleno de sangre, baba y demás líquidos del cuerpo humano que simplemente le provocaba asco. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle y una fuerte sensación nauseabunda le hizo cerrar los ojos. Y así lentamente dirigió el dedo a su boca la cual abrió también lentamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo va a hacer!- todos estaban expectantes.

A tan solo unos centímetros que llegara el dedo a su lengua, Hans detuvo el movimiento de la muñeca femenina.

-Basta, es suficiente- la soltó de la muñeca y ésta abrió los ojos.

Hans le pasó la toalla para que se limpiara la mano, le divertía ver la mirada airada de esa chica. Mientras ella terminaba de limpiarse Hans río a carcajadas hasta que Levia dejó sobre el cadáver la toalla. Entonces el semblante de Hans cambió por uno de seriedad alegre.

-Les dije que la observación era lo más importante en la Medicina Forense. Nadie prestó atención al hecho que cuando llegaron yo estaba comiendo un emparedado de jalea de fresa ¿En verdad creyeron que metí el dedo en las entrañas de este cadáver?- dirigió su mirada a la chica voluntaria -Y tú pequeña estabas tan absorta en mentalizarte que probarías los intestinos de este sujeto que no te diste cuenta que esto estaba aquí- levantó un pequeño frasco de jalea de fresa que estaba a un costado del abdomen donde introdujo el dedo –Lo que ustedes vieron que comí fue esta jalea jajaja-

Los estudiantes se quedaron en un estado ambivalente: por un lado querían reírse y por otro querían ahorcarlo.

-Y usted señorita Levia admiro su valor para hacer esto-

Pero esa señorita no pudo soportarlo más. Salió corriendo del lugar tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¡Jajajaja!- Hans no podía dejar de reír, era tan normal que el estómago se les revolviera.

-Disculpe iré donde mi compañera- una chica de cabello café recogido en media coleta y ojos verdes se retiró del lugar.

Erenia esperó afuera del baño donde Levia estaba vomitando por el asco que le provocó lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tardó bastante en calmarse porque recordaba la sensación de tocar las entrañas de una persona y que estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca. Cuando salió, abrió la llave del lavabo y enjuagó su boca.

-¿Estás bien Levia?- preguntó con preocupación Erenia.

Levia mirándose fijamente en el espejo mientras el agua corría gritó con furia -¡Juro que cuando esto termine lo voy a matar! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!-

De un movimiento cerró la llave del lavabo. Salió en compañía de Erenia para reintegrarse al grupo que se despedía del médico forense, Carolino ya estaba con ellos.

-Bien chicos espero que se la hayan pasado bien- fijó su mirada café en otra de color gris -Levia si es que te interesa ser mi aprendiz te espero mañana a las nueve-

-Nos vemos mañana- le contestó Levia sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Te estaré esperando espero no cambies de opinión-

-Descuide que no lo haré-

-Trae una identificación oficial. Dejaré instrucciones en recepción para que te den el acceso si quieres que te transmita mi conocimiento, ya sabes el camino hacia mi oficina-

-Bien chicos es hora de irnos- Carolino los sacó del enfrentamiento de miradas.

Hans comenzó a despedirse agitando la mano en el aire. Los verdaderos estudiantes le sonrieron, esa broma les enseñó más sobre la Medicina Forense que todo lo que habían visto en clases. Los estudiantes falsos no dejaban de reír, fue divertido ver lo que Levia estaba a punto de hacer. El médico vio al grupo alejarse en el pasillo pero fijó su atención a la pelinegra que sería su aprendiz y habló para sus adentros.

-Eeeeeh… Tú no me engañas Levia Smith. Soy un médico forense, puedo leer cada rasgo del rostro. Tú tienes ojos de asesina y tu semblante es de alguien quien ha estado familiarizado con la muerte y por eso cargas con una gran cruz de tristeza. Además no eres tan joven para ser una estudiante universitaria.

¿Qué misterio escondes ojos bonitos?...-

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer! **


	5. La piedra empezó a derretirse

**CAPÍTULO 5. LA PIEDRA EMPEZÓ A DERRETIRSE.**

* * *

La pelinegra llegó puntual a su práctica diaria de cuatro horas como practicante de Medicina Forense en la Comandancia. Con ayuda de Christian aprendió un poco de lo que se suponía era estudiante. El día anterior fue uno malo para ella, tuvo que soportar las burlas de sus hermanos del cártel que le dieron por la broma que le jugó el médico.

Llegó vistiendo unos zapatos negros bajos, pantalón de mezclilla algo suelto, camisa blanca y la bata médica. Abrió la puerta y se puso frente al escritorio del hombre de cabello café y camisa amarilla que le esperaba sentado.

-He llegado-

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pero qué forma de saludar es esa?... Se dice buen día, Levia-

-Mhmp… Buen día doctor Zoe-

-Oh no seas tan seria, dime Hans y háblame de tú que estaremos conviviendo mucho tiempo jo-ven-ci-ta- esa última palabra la soltó con sarcasmo.

-Como quieras…- volteó su mirada –Maldito cuatro ojos- murmuró eso último.

"Te escuché" pensó en decir Hans pero prefirió divertirse un poco.

-Levia ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Eso no se pregunta a una mujer-

-Oh… No pensé que te molestaras por preguntarte algo tan banal-

-De acuerdo, tengo 20 años-

-Mentirosa-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- el médico leyó que sus rasgos le decían "se cree tan graciosito".

-Soy un médico forense así que se leer muchas cosas que hay debajo de la piel-

-Está bien tengo 23 años-

-Mientes-

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas si no me vas a creer?- en un movimiento el filo de un bisturí que yacía sobre el escritorio estaba a unos milímetros del cuello del médico.

-Eh… ¡Pero qué buena estudiante eres! Sabes en dónde está la vena yugular- la miró retadoramente –Además aprendiste bien a observar, ya sabías donde estaba el bisturí-

-Tsk…- bajó el instrumento punzocortante.

-Jajaja jajaja- Hans no paraba de reír mientras pensaba "¡Tú eres de mi edad! Ya andamos cercanos a los 30".

Mientras que Levia tenía en su rostro una advertencia "Algún día te voy a borrar a golpes esa sonrisa de la cara".

Cuando menguaron las risas Hans comenzó a darle un recorrido general a Levia para que conociese la infraestructura de la Comandancia. Lo que él ignoraba era que Levia conocía perfectamente el lugar se había infiltrado demasiadas veces para distintas enmiendas. Transcurrió una quincena en completa tranquilidad y sin relevancia en la relación de esos dos, él divirtiéndose en transmitirle sus conocimientos a su bella aprendiz y ella aguantando las ganas de golpearlo por las bromas que aún le seguía jugando. Hasta que un jueves a mediodía…

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y Hans atendió la llamada mientras Levia aseaba el instrumental, la cual escuchaba las palabras del médico.

-No… ¡Que te estoy diciendo que no quiero ir!... ¡No me chantajees!... Ay, ya sé que es importante para Anka... ¡No me digas mal amigo!... Marco es que el siguiente día cumple años Sasha y no quiero ningún imprevisto… ¿Estás seguro que regresaremos ese mismo día?... De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Está bien lo hablaré con mi niña... Sí, iré… ¡Que sí!... De acuerdo nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto…-

El médico tendió una invitación a su nueva aprendiz cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse del lugar.

-Oye Levia antes que te vayas te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-Hazla-

-Uy, sigues siendo tan fría… Ya conoces a Anka Rheinberger la nueva Comandante de Enlace entre las Comandancias y las Fuerzas Aéreas Nacionales, bueno ella es mi mejor amiga. Mañana se hará un evento de presentación en la Secretaría de Seguridad Nacional ante el Comandante General Dallis Zacklay y como verás el estar presente es algo importante para mí y para ella-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?- soltó en tono molesto a causa de las últimas palabras que escuchó aunque no comprendía porque debiera molestarle que una mujer fuera importante para el "idiota" que tenía enfrente.

-Tranquilízate ojos bonitos y déjame terminar de hablar-

-Tsk…-

-Jajaja ¡Te ves tan linda cuando haces eso!- sonrió alegremente, la chica inevitablemente se sonrojó.

-La pregunta es ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Es viernes y sé que tienes clases pero me gustaría que me acompañaras. Es un evento de un solo día tan solo es una entrega protocolaria pero es importante para mí y sería bueno que estuvieras conmigo para que conozcas mejor el mundo de la ciencia criminalística ¿Qué dices?-

-¿En dónde nos vemos y a qué hora sale el vuelo?- le sonrió de lado, Hans no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

Levia no había dudado en aceptar la invitación ya que eso significaría que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo fuera de la Comandancia con él y así podría tocar temas personales. Ese viaje era una cosa conveniente para la enmienda que le dio Erwinnette quería de una vez por todas conseguir esa información.

* * *

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…**

A pesar de ser tan solo las cinco y media de la mañana, ya estaban todos reunidos en el aeropuerto esperando a Hans para pasar a la sala de abordaje. Anka, Levia, Marco y Alex estaban comenzando a impacientarse, solo faltaban quince minutos para que se cerrara el vuelo. Sorpresivamente Marco logró que Alex estuviera dentro de la lista de invitados de cortesía para el evento. En eso llega el médico corriendo mientras cargaba una maleta.

-¡Por fin llegué!- jadeaba del cansancio de haber corrido por toda la sala.

-¡Hans idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde?!- Alex estaba exaltado.

-Reclámale mientras caminamos hacia la sala de abordar o perderemos el vuelo- Anka habló con seriedad y todos le siguieron.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras eléctricas para acceder a los filtros de seguridad cuestionaron al hombre de lentes.

-Ahora si dime pendejete ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Alex soltó molesto.

-¡Ah! Lo que ocurre es que se me descompuso el carro y en eso iba pasando Mikaela, la señora de la florería en su camioncito de tres y media, iba a la central de abastos para surtirse de flores frescas y se ofreció traerme. Pero es un camión viejo así que se imaginaran que veníamos a paso lento jajaja-

Todos menos Levia rieron de tan solo imaginar la escena.

-¿Y por qué traes maleta?- a Marco le intrigaba verlo con una pequeña maleta de mano.

-¡Ah! Marco ya sabes que Sasha es muy tierna y me preparó una maleta que me entregó ahorita en la mañana, se despertó solita solo para eso jeje así que ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a mi niña hermosa?-

-Esa Sasha es tan ocurrente…- Alex confirmó que sin dudas, Sasha era hija de su hermana.

Llegaron al primer filtro de seguridad en el cual todos comenzaron a seguir el protocolo de pasajeros. Hans se dio cuenta que Levia desconocía todos los filtros de seguridad en el aeropuerto ya que observaba a sus alrededores sin saber qué hacer, siendo evidente que era su primera vez.

Se acercó y le hablo al oído para disimular –Toma una bandeja y deposita ahí todos los objetos metálicos que traigas hasta el celular y el cinturón. Y detrás de eso colocas tu bolso en la cinta eléctrica para que pase por el escáner, pasas la barra detectora y recoges tus pertenencias más adelante-

La pelinegra se sonrojo en sobremanera de escucharle hablar así, cerca y seriamente. La voz del médico se había vuelto profunda y varonil. Mientras ejecutaba las instrucciones de Hans cayó en la cuenta que ese sería su primer vuelo. Ella era la encargada de hacer todos los traslados por tierra, le aterraban las alturas así que en cuestión del aire André era el encargado. Solo conocía perfectamente las centrales camioneras y ese mismo miedo le había espantado desde siempre el estar en un aeropuerto.

Iba todo bien hasta el momento en que abordaron el avión. Vieron sus números de asiento notando que eran los de las últimas filas como fueron adquiridos de última hora. Mayor sorpresa sería cuando Anka, Alex y Marco les había tocado en una sola fila y en la última solo estarían Hans y Levia en la ventanilla. Al sentarse notar que veía el ala del avión le provocó un nervio indescriptible, en su mente solo venían escenas trágicas de accidentes aéreos. El hombre de lentes notó como ese nerviosismo se incrementó cuando el avión avanzaba sobre la pista para tomar impulso.

-Disfruta de este momento- tomó su mano para darle confianza, le sorprendió que no fue rechazado: mientras cerraba los ojos se aferrara a su agarre.

Cuando el avión alcanzó altura y se estabilizó, la pelinegra se soltó del agarre –Gracias…-

Como aún era temprano todos durmieron en el trayecto hacia el lugar del evento en una ciudad fronteriza al otro extremo norte del país. Al llegar rentaron un carro para trasladarse a la sede siendo Hans quien dejaría un depósito temporal por la renta hasta que fuera entregado. El evento dio inicio según lo programado y todo transcurrió sin novedades. El vuelo de regreso saldría en unas cuentas horas así que Hans se disculpó para ir rápidamente a un conocido centro comercial para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Sasha y Levia le quiso acompañar.

Ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo pero Hans aún no se decidía por algo que le pareciera el regalo perfecto así que invitó a Levia a comer. Si apenas se iban a sentar para comer unas hamburguesas cuando suena su celular.

-¡Hans! ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?!- Marco sonaba preocupado.

-Estoy en el centro comercial comiendo con Levia- bebió un poco del refresco.

-¡No puede ser posible!-

Se escuchó de fondo que Alex le arrebataba el celular -¡Joder Hans! ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! ¡Estamos a punto de despegar y tú ni tus luces cabrón!-

-¡¿Qué queeeeee?! ¡Pero si sale a las seis!-

-¡Sí serás idiota esa es la hora del vuelo en que nos venimos!-

Hans sacó los pases de abordar-¡No puede ser posible!- vio que la hora de regreso era a las tres de la tarde.

-Disculpe señor ¿Podría apagar su celular?- Alex tuvo que colgar abruptamente, como cargarían de combustible al avión no está permitido el uso de dispositivos electrónicos.

El celular de Hans resbaló lentamente en su mano hasta colgar.

Levia lo miró intrigada -¿Qué está pasando?-

Esa pregunta lo hizo reaccionar -¡Tenemos que correr!-

-¿Por qué?- levantó una ceja marcando más su intriga.

-¡Tú solo sígueme!- se puso en pie y la jaló del brazo.

Hans tomó la bandeja con las hamburguesas y bebidas y la puso en la mesa de una familia que se notaba de bajos recursos, la cual quedó sorprendida. Corrieron sin parar hasta la salida del centro comercial para tomar un taxi, pero entonces el forense recordó algo.

-¡El carro! ¡Tengo que regresar el carro!-

Y eso los hizo correr hasta al lado opuesto del centro comercial. Hans manejó pasándose los semáforos en rojo hasta el punto de entrega del auto, donde simplemente aventó las llaves, la póliza del seguro y el recibo de pago al oficinista. Cruzaron la calle esquivando los coches a alta velocidad, corrieron hasta la sala de abordaje pero se toparon con los filtros de seguridad lo que retrasó, aun así tenía la esperanza de llegar y abordar aunque estuvieran deshaciendo el tobogán. Corrieron rápidamente y hasta golpeado personas en su paso. Pero no llegaron a tiempo. Solo vieron el momento en que el avión despegó.

Levia supuso lo que estaba ocurriendo así que lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y le gritó en la cara -¡¿Perdimos el avión de regreso?!-

-Ah… He verás… Pues sí…-

-¡Imbécil!- lo soltó tan fuerte del cuello haciendo que éste cayera sentado en el piso.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?- se acercó uno de los guardias del aeropuerto.

-Sí todo bien, gracias- se puso en pie.

-Ay… No te enojes tanto- el médico jugueteó un poco con el cabello de si coleta.

-Tsk… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

-Pues regresar… Vayamos al mostrador de la aerolínea para comprar los boletos del siguiente vuelo. No te preocupes por el dinero, yo me hago responsable de esto, no creo que una estudiante como tú pueda pagarlo ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…- volteó su rostro en forma molesta, aunque en realidad era para disimular.

Levia sabía que el cártel tenía un helipuerto en esa ciudad pero no podía decirlo y viajar en carro o camión era una locura, serían 36 horas de trayecto. Tampoco podía hacerle de su conocimiento que contaba con una tarjeta con suficientes fondos para comprar los boletos, sería demasiado sospechoso que una estudiante tuviese tanto dinero.

Llegaron al centro de venta de la aerolínea por la que se suponía iban a regresar.

-Buenas tardes- se fijó en la placa con el nombre de la chica –Conny, dos boletos para el próximo vuelo a la capital del norte-

-Buenas tardes señor, permítame checar- y la chica de cabello corto comenzó a buscar en su computadora hasta que levantó la vista –Lo siento mucho señor, no hay vuelos directos a su destino. El próximo sale hasta el día de mañana-

-Bien, hazte responsable y vámonos a un hotel a esperar el próximo vuelo- Levia lo miró fijamente.

Pero el médico le respondió sosteniéndole la mirada -¡Yo no me puedo quedar! ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi niña!- volteó a ver a la señorita que lo atendió –Muchas gracias…-

Y sin decir más se dirigió al siguiente punto de venta de otras aerolíneas. Pero por más que buscaba todos salían hasta el día siguiente o dos días después. Llegaron al último punto de venta y se toparon con la misma situación.

-¡No puede ser…!- Hans estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar de la desesperación que sentía.

Cuando la chica alta, de tez aperlada, cabello negro largo y busto pronunciado lo miró compasivamente.

-Hay una opción que es ir a la capital de centro y de ahí transbordar-

Eso animó al hombre de lentes haciendo que tomara la mano de la señorita –Sí, Bertha cuéntame-

Levia permanecía en seriedad. No se explicaba porque le era una molestia que ese idiota sostuviera la mano de esa hermosa chica de grandes atractivos.

La señorita hablo apenada –Ha-hay un vuelo que sale dentro de dos horas a la capital del centro pero tendrían que esperar un poco más para que salga el otro vuelo a la capital del norte. Estarían llegando a la ciudad a la medianoche-

-¡Sí ese! Dos boletos por favor- apretó más fuerte la mano femenina.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Me podría soltar?-

-¡Ah lo siento!- la soltó del agarre y metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó su cartera, le tendió la tarjeta de crédito para adquirirlos, la chica deslizó la tarjeta en el dispositivo correspondiente pero algo no salió bien.

-Señor disculpe, su tarjeta no pasó me marca saldo insuficiente-

-Es por el boucher de la renta del carro- soltó Levia en tono molesto.

-¡Oh es cierto! Ya regreso Bertha- le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo llamaré a casa para decir del imprevisto- Levia mintió antes de retirarse a una zona de sillones.

Estaba molesta de ver el coqueteo del médico con la vendedora, por eso decidió sentarse y leer un periódico que había en la mesa central de los sillones. Además estaba preocupada por no tener manera de reportarle la situación a Erwinnette, probablemente le daría un fuerte escarmiento, probablemente no. No podía mandar algún mensaje al cártel, ya que sabía que todos los sistemas de comunicación de los aeropuertos están interceptados por diferentes agencias de seguridad del gobierno, pudiendo espiar hasta los mensajes en redes sociales que se envían.

Después de unos diez minutos llega un Hans cabizbajo -Ya se hizo la transferencia del reembolso pero se ve reflejada dentro de 48 horas-

Eso provocó en la chica pelinegra una mezcla de risa y compasión. Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella pagaría los boletos cuando vio que el médico forense sacó otra tarjeta y la miró detenidamente.

-Y no recuerdo cuanto tengo en esta otra tarjeta, tendré que consultar en el cajero ¡No quiero correr riesgos!- se puso en pie –Por cierto ¿Qué te dijeron en casa?-

-No hay problema mientras llegue sana y salva, en casa confían en mí-

-¡Eso me alegra! En un momento regreso-

Dejó la maleta al cuidado de Levia. Pero Hans ni siquiera pudo acercarse a la zona de los cajeros, estaban los sujetos de seguridad privada rellenándolos de efectivo. Después de casi 30 minutos pudo acceder al cajero correspondiente.

Sonó su teléfono y por contestar erró la clave NIP. Estuvo a punto de desquitarse con su hablante cuando esa voz infantil le tranquilizó los sentidos.

-¡Papiiiiii! ¡Ya sé que quiero de cumpleaños!- era Sasha quien le había marcado.

-Mi niña… Sí, dime que quieres- escucharla en ese momento de desesperación le fue reconfortante.

-¡Quiero un abrazo bien grandote! ¿Sí? ¡Pero uno grandeeeee grandeeee!-

Se escuchó la risa infantil de Sasha sacándole lágrimas a Hans.

-Bueno papi te dejo porque Nifa me dijo que estas en el avión y no puedes hablar mucho-

-Sí mi niña, ya voy en camino…-

-¡Y acuérdate de mí regalo! ¡Te quiero mucho papi!-

-Sasha… Te quiero mucho…-

Colgó la llamada. Sintió miradas pesadas de los demás pasajeros que buscaban retirar efectivo al igual que él. Solo tenía un intento más, si erraba la clave NIP el cajero se tragaría la tarjeta y con ello las esperanzas de volver a casa a tiempo. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire, la exhaló y pudo hacer su segundo intento ahora exitoso. Pareciera que Sasha era su talismán de la buena suerte, tenía fondos suficientes para los dos boletos y hasta más.

Regresó con un semblante alegre al mostrador donde estaba la chica de grandes pechos pero nuevamente la mala suerte regresaría con él.

-Lo siento señor en este tiempo que no estuvo se llenaron todos los vuelos de transbordo hasta la medianoche y estaría llegando a la capital del norte a las nueve de la mañana ¿Aun así los quiere?-

Hans suspiró, sabía que no tenía otra opción –Sí, por favor…-

Como ya había pasado un buen rato, Levia se estaba quedando dormida hasta que llegó Hans a sentarse a su costado.

-¿Y bien Hans?-

-Saldremos en el vuelo de la medianoche a la capital del centro y transbordaremos al siguiente vuelo. Es el mismo edificio, solo tendremos que caminar hasta la sala de abordaje. Pasemos al área de documentación que ya no quiero traer tanto tiempo esta maleta, aun debo comprar el regalo de mi hija y lo llevaré conmigo. Y de una buena vez esperemos en donde tenemos que tomar el siguiente avión-

Hicieron todo como lo planeó Hans. Cuando estuvieron en el área comercial de las salas de abordaje compró un peluche del conejo Bugs Bunny que tanto le gustaba a Sasha, pidió fuera envuelto en papel celofán con un gran moño rosa. Recibió la llamada de sus amigos para preguntarle qué es lo que haría comentándoles todo lo ocurrido. Pero apenas eran las seis de la tarde cuando terminó la compra del regalo, así que invitó a Levia a comer, recordando que no lo habían podido hacer por su imprudencia.

Una vez sentados en el restaurante comenzaron a platicar.

-Levia ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina forense?-

-Digamos que no tuve otra opción-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Mi mentora fue la que quiso que me involucrara en esto-

-¿Tu mentora? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-De esos bastardos no sé nada. Solo recuerdo que viví en los barrios bajos con otros niños hasta que el señor Smith me dio una casa y un apellido. Su esposa me vio como una hija al igual que otros hermanos que tengo. Le debo mucho a ella, me rescató y me dio una esperanza de vida cuando era una niña-

-Eeeh… Entonces ¿Lo haces por agradecimiento?-

-No lo niego… ¿Y tú?-

-Pues verás… A mí me ha apasionado la medicina y la experimentación desde que tengo memoria, desde niño me gustaba jugar con las gomitas cuando las comía imaginando que eran tripas y cosas así jajaja ya cuando crecí vi que podía unir en la Medicina Forense esas dos cosas que son parte de mí desde niño. Además del hecho que no sé mentir y aquí tengo que decir siempre la verdad. Muy conveniente ¿No?-

-Mentiroso…-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Sí claro "yo nunca he mentido" he escuchado esa frase de porquería tantas veces que ya no la creo de nadie-

-Are, are… No te culpo por no creerme, la desconfianza es una condición natural del ser humano. Te confesaré porque te elegí como mi aprendiz, me recuerdas mucho a mi de hace algún tiempo-

-¿Yo parecida a ti? ¡No me jodas!-

-Jajaja ¡Esperaba esa respuesta! Te contaré algo que todos en la Comandancia saben que ocurrió cuando yo entré como aprendiz del médico Lagner….-

* * *

**_FLASHBACK DE HANS_**

Se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio contra el esposo de una señora asesinada junto con su amante. La defensa alegaba que no había móvil para que su acusado les asesinara, era de su conocimiento esa relación desde hacía años y que de haber sido eso la hubiera asesinado desde que se enteró de ello. Era el día de la sentencia, la autopsia a los cuerpos ya se había realizado por otro médico forense de la Comandancia, el médico Brzenska.

Pero Lagner tenía el presentimiento que Brzenska estaba involucrado en diversos casos donde el culpable era sentenciado como inocente. Así que tomó el reporte de autopsia de esos cuerpos mientras los examinaba, cuando de repente gritó.

-Esta autopsia… ¡Está mal hecha! ¡No hay reporte del análisis de la matriz! ¡Hans pásame rápido el bisturí!-

-Eh, eh… Claro- le pase el bisturí.

Quedé pasmado de cómo sin la protección de los guantes hizo una incisión en la parte baja del abdomen y vimos que la matriz estaba abultada, la abrimos despacio y descubrimos un feto de 3 meses de gestación.

-¡Se va a cometer una injusticia si esta información no llega a tiempo! ¡Sígueme!-

Corrí a la par con él hasta la sala donde estaban a punto de dictar sentencia.

-¡Hay un móvil para este asesinato! ¡Ella estaba embarazada!- entró gritando esas palabras.

Evitó se dictara una sentencia de absolución a quien no la merecía. Durante un buen rato estuvimos testificando y dando cuentas de lo que se había descubierto.

En aquel entonces yo era una persona que a excepción de mi mejor amigo, desconfiaba mucho de los demás. Todos creían a Lagner un loco, inclusive yo lo creía, era desconfiado y frío con él al inicio, ya después nos haríamos muy buenos amigos. Tiempo después Lagner fue asesinado, al igual que su colega médico. Muchos suponen que fue un ajuste de cuentas entre ellos, la realidad nadie la sabe. Yo decidí ser como Lagner y continuar con esa voluntad de hacer lo correcto y enfrentarme a mis miedos, de confiar en las personas que tengo enfrente aunque sean cadáveres.

* * *

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE HANS_**

**_._**

-Y bien esa es mi historia-

Después de esa plática pidieron la cuenta y se sentaron en la sala de abordaje correspondiente, para platicar un poco más. Empezaron platicando sobre otras anécdotas de Hans en la Comandancia provocando risas silenciosas en Levia. Hasta que llegó el momento de la pregunta incómoda.

-Por cierto ese regalo me dices que es para una niña- señalo la envoltura de celofán que Hans no soltaba -¿Eres casado?-

-No soy casado, soy padre soltero. Mi niña se llama Sasha y mañana cumple seis años ¡Waaaaa! ¡Es todo un encanto!-

La edad de Sasha intrigó a la pelinegra era exactamente el mismo tiempo que ellos habían sido asesinados.

-¿El día de mañana?-

-Sí, una bella mañana de Diciembre pude tener en mis manos a esa cosita hermosa que me iluminó la vida-

-¿Y quién es su madre?-

-Te dije que soy padre soltero y aquí termina esta conversación- el semblante alegre se transformó en uno de frialdad.

Después de esa respuesta el ambiente se tornó de seriedad. Levia ya no haría más preguntas, había sido suficiente por ese día. Analizaba todo lo que Hans le había contado, obteniendo de información valiosa la edad de la hija de Hans. Además de ganarse su confianza, pronto le haría las preguntas sobre esa pareja sin lucir sospechosa por ello.

El resto del tiempo pasó entre pláticas de asuntos relacionados con la medicina forense. En el primer avión Levia aprovechó que Hans se había quedado dormido para husmear entre las pertenencias de su maletín de mano. Prendió su laptop pero solo encontró fotografías de su vida privada con Sasha, algunas del pasado con sus amigos y algunas recientes en diferentes eventos realizados en la Comandancia. Encontró la memoria repleta de libros en formato PDF y reportes de sus autopsias, entre ellas las de esa pareja. Pensó que daría con algo interesante, pero cuando lo leyó era exactamente el mismo que había conseguido Christian de los archivos secretos; habían cambiado el hecho que murieron asesinados por un accidente automovilístico cosa nada extraña al ser agentes infiltrados.

Husmeó en el celular de Hans para ver los contactos, pero ella conocía a todos los que venían ahí. Inclusive aún conservaba el número de celular de sus amigos que era el mismo que ella tenía. E igual que la laptop, estaba repleta de fotografías de su vida privada.

_"Tal vez… Este idiota sí es honesto y no sepa sobre las cosas que hizo su amigo"_ fue el último pensamiento de Levia antes de terminar de guardar las pertenencias en su lugar y caer presa del sueño.

En el segundo avión ambos durmieron profundamente, el ajetreo de ese día les había dejado exhaustos. Cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto la capital del norte se toparon con la sorpresa que la maleta de Hans llegaría hasta el próximo vuelo. A Levia le sorprendió verlo en su fase de negociador, logrando que la aerolínea se comprometiera a llevar la maleta hasta la puerta de su casa.

Salieron del recinto, Levia se disponía a tomar un taxi para ir a su casa pero Hans se negó a dejarla sola.

-Nos vemos el lunes- se subió al taxi pero Hans no cerró la puerta.

-No, quiero asegurarme que llegues bien a tu casa- y subió a vehículo sin darle pie a una negativa.

En el taxi la mujercita comenzó a quedarse dormida. Su cabeza reposó en el hombro de Hans. El hombre volteó a verla y la examinó con detalle. Era más bonita de lo que había visto. Se embelesó en su semblante tranquilo, contrario a la expresión ruda que siempre había en su rostro. Un sentimiento de calidez le envolvió los sentidos.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer! **


	6. Destino Desconocido

**CAPÍTULO 6. DESTINO DESCONOCIDO**

* * *

Habían transcurrido tan solo unos días desde aquella aventura del avión. Desde esos días Hans no se sacaba de la mente la imagen de Levia dormida sobre su hombro en aquel taxi, siendo inevitable sonreír cada vez que lo recordaba. Ese día en particular estaba emocionado, su aprendiz había aceptado la invitación a comer el día de nochebuena en su casa. Mientras cortaba unas papas su mente viajó a ese momento.

-¡Papiiiii! ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?-

La voz de Sasha lo sacó del letargo de sus pensamientos.

-Porque estoy feliz-

-¿Y por qué estás feliz?-

-Porque hoy vendrá a comer con nosotros una amiga-

-¿Amiga? ¿Vendrá tía Anka?-

-No mi amor es una amiga que tú no conoces. Es una nueva amiga-

-¿Y es bonita como la tía Anka?-

Hans dejó de cortar las papas y se acercó al rostro de su hija –Sí, es muy bonita pero no tanto como tú- le dio un beso en la frente.

Continuaron preparando los platillos hasta terminarlos. Sonó el timbre y entonces supo que su invitada había llegado. Dejó a Sasha sentada en la mesa mientras coloreaba unos dibujos tarareando una canción navideña.

Abrió la puerta y su vista se topó con una Levia enfundada en pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros bajos y suéter blanco de estambre. Eso sí, su inalterable semblante malhumorado seguía presente.

-Buenas tardes Hans-

-Buenas tardes Levia, pasa por favor-

Le permitió la entrada a la pelinegra la cual comenzó a observar la casa.

-¿Tú limpias la casa?- le sorprendió que estuviera bien aseada, creyó que sería un torbellino de desorden.

-No, la limpieza de la casa y el cuidado de Sasha se encarga la esposa de un amigo que conozco desde hace años-

Se dirigieron al comedor que estaba separado de la cocina por solo una barra desayunadora. Se detuvo en seco frente a su hija quien soltó la crayola con la que coloreaba su dibujo.

-Mi amor ella es Levia una amiga de tu papá-

-¡Hola Levia!¡Yo soy Sasha!- le tendió la mano.

Eso puso nerviosa a Levia, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa niña, tardando en responderle.

-Hola…- le correspondió el saludo de mano.

Mientras agitaba su mano vio como Sasha comenzó a sonreír y algo dentro de ella se removió. Sintió que estaba viviendo un deja-vú. Esa sonrisa y manera de saludar se le hacía bastante conocida.

Después que pasó la presentación con Sasha, entre la niña y el médico comenzaron a servir la comida de espagueti, puré de papa y pechuga de pollo rellena sin permitirle a la invitada levantarse de su lugar. Levia no desaprovechó el momento para tomar fotos a escondidas, de Hans, de Sasha y del interior de la casa. Cuando regresara a la mansión Armina las vería en su computadora más a detalle. Terminaron de cenar y comenzaron a platicar. Sasha se enfrascó viendo la película de "El Grinch", le gustaba mucho ese personaje malhumorado y las caras que hacía.

Hans sirvió un poco del ponche de frutas que Nifa había preparado unos días atrás.

-Me alegra que te hayan dado permiso para venir a comer este día-

-¿Permiso? No necesito de ello, basta con que le diga a la mentora donde estaré-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso en tu casa no celebran la navidad?-

-Ah sí, la navidad. Es un día normal en la casa, no tiene nada de especial-

-Oh, eso es muy triste…-

-¿Y tú Hans?-

-Pues verás, todos los años voy con Sasha a visitar a mis padres, ellos viven en el centro del país. Pero este año quise quedarme en casa disfrutando la alegría de mi hija-

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Era Alex con Nifa, les había entregado una copia de la llave por si llegara a necesitarse.

-¡Tíoooooo!- la niña corrió a la entrada.

-¡Hola mi amor!- Alex la tomó en brazos para cargarla -¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo?- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasha reía infantilmente, dejándose querer por Alex.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alex? Pensé que estarías en el vuelo a Francia- se acercó Hans a la entrada, Levia permaneció sentada.

-Sí pero antes de eso quiero darle un regalo a esta nena hermosa- Alex contestó sin darse cuenta de la visita del médico.

-Alex un favor ¿Puedes cuidar tantito a Sasha en lo que le das el regalo?

-Claro, ve, ve- hace un ademán con la mano diciéndole que se retire.

-No tardo- y se retiró hacia el comedor donde estaba sentada Levia.

-¿Y qué me vas a regalar?- preguntó Sasha.

-Cierra tus ojos nena hermosa-

Sasha cubrió sus ojos con las manitas entreabiertas.

-No hagas trampa- Alex la cubrió con una de la mano, con la otra la seguía cargando. Le hizo una señal a Nifa para que sacara algo del carro.

Después de un minuto regresa Nifa cargando el obsequio a Sasha.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- Alex quitó la mano que cubría la vista de la niña.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Un arco!- gritó emocionada

Alex la bajó, Sasha corrió a agarrarlo y Nifa y Alex se pusieron a su nivel de estatura. El obsequio era un arco profesional que por lo mismo era grande, llegando a ser de la misma altura que la niña.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Es muy grande! ¡Y muy bonito!- Nifa lo sostenía mientras Sasha lo veía con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Este es un arco que se usan en los Juegos Olímpicos y quiero que me hagas la promesa que pase lo que pase, le echarás muchas ganas a tu entrenamiento y ganarás una medalla de oro-

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Te lo prometo!-

-Y hay algo más- Nifa le señaló el extremo superior –Aquí arriba tiene grabado tu nombre, dice "S-A-S-H-A"- pasó su dedo indicándole las letras.

-¡Aaaaah!- la niña estaba vuelta loca de felicidad.

Alex y Nifa leyeron al unísono una placa grabada que la mujer sostenía en una mano:

"NO TE RINDAS

No te rindas, por favor no cedas,

Aunque el frío queme,

Aunque el miedo muerda,

Aunque el sol se ponga y se calle el viento,

Aún hay fuego en tu alma,

Aún hay vida en tus sueños

Porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo,

Porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento.

Porque no estás sola, porque yo te quiero."

-No entendí-

-Cuando seas grande lo vas a entender mejor, pero todo se resume a esto- Alex le señaló un grabado en la parte inferior del arco –PORQUE YO TE QUIERO-

Sasha gritó con alegría infantil -¡Gracias tío Alex!- le dio un beso en la mejilla -¡Y gracias tía Nifa!- también le besó la mejilla -¡Yo también los quiero! ¡Y mucho!-

Alex sonrió tanto que al calor de la emoción envolvió a las dos mujercitas en un abrazo grupal.

Mientras tanto…

Hans regresó al comedor donde se quedó Levia esperándolo.

-¿Tienes visita?-

-Es Alex, ya lo conoces. Vino con su esposa a dejarle un regalo de Navidad a Sasha-

Levia le miraba interrogativa pero no soltaba ningún cuestionamiento. Hans lo interpretó pero debía hacer algo aprovechando la soledad en la que estaba con la pelinegra.

-Pequeña, ven conmigo- la jaló de la mano y antes que pudiera siquiera responderle ya la llevaba hacia la parte de los dormitorios.

Y sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo Levia interrogaría a Hans.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tú tranquila y yo nervioso-

-¿Qué rayos…?-

-Jeje, no seas tan desconfiada no te haré nada malo-

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Hans.

-Espérame aquí- la soltó de la mano y el médico entró en su habitación.

Levia no dejaba de preguntarse interiormente "¿Y ahora qué trama este tipo?" sintiéndose indescriptiblemente nerviosa. Volteó a ver la mano que había tomado Hans y se sonrojó al recordarlo. Después pasó al enojo consigo misma ¿Por qué sonrojarse con algo tan banal?

Dentro de la habitación, Hans soltó un profundo suspiro. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago de solo recordar la sensación de haber tomado la mano de Levia y de saber cómo reaccionaría con la sorpresa que le tenía. Abrió el segundo cajón de su ropero y debajo de las camisetas blancas estaba lo que había comprado especialmente para ella. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello alborotado. Tomó el cepillo para volver a hacer su coleta. Por instinto tomó su perfume y roció un poco en su cuello. Algo seguía sin gustarle, arreglándose el cuello y las mancuernas de su camisa. Se contempló en el espejo mientras hacía esto.

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Parezco un adolescente…- soltó unas risillas.

Nuevamente volvió a suspirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Salió de la habitación. El débil olor del perfume masculino sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra. Hans tenía los brazos hacia atrás, como ocultando algo en su espalda.

-Levia ¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos?- le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Anda, solo hazlo-

La pelinegra obedeció la indicación.

-Y ahora tiende las manos frente a ti-

Nuevamente se dibujó un ceño fruncido en el rostro de la mujercita mientras obedecía. De repente sintió algo en sus manos y fue cuando los abrió. Era una cajita negra con un diminuto moño rojo como adorno.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- el médico habló con una seriedad alegre.

-¡¿Cómo es que..?!- ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, estaba totalmente impactada.

-¿Cómo es que sabía que era tu cumpleaños?- puso un dedo sobre la frente femenina –Por dos motivos, el primero porque eres mi practicante y debo saberlo- quitó el dedo de la frente y lo puso debajo del mentón para levantarle la mirada –Y el segundo motivo, porque eres una chica muy linda-

Se contemplaron las ventanas del alma, en silencio. Por primera vez en su vida, Levia no podía sostener una mirada fría; sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar una calidez inocente. En la mirada de Hans había un fuego que se colaba por los cristales de aumento. Tal vez ese fuego era el causante que el hielo se estuviera derritiendo…

Levia estaba perdiendo sus sentidos y era de suma urgencia salir de ese trance o algo que no sabía que era, pero que temía podría ocurrir.

-G-gracias…- bajó la mirada.

Pero Hans volvió a subirla con el movimiento de su dedo al quitarlo de su mentón.

-Ábrelo y dime si te gusta-

La chica abrió la cajita. Sus ojos se quedaron pasmados al igual que su cuerpo. Eran unos pequeños aretes de oro blanco en forma de su flor favorita: las rosas. ¿Cómo es que pudo saberlo? ¿Los habría elegido al azar? Su mente se llenaba de interrogantes que suplicaban una respuesta.

-Las rosas son tus flores favoritas ¿Verdad?- Hans la sacó del trance.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial veía que tu atención siempre se centraba en los artículos que tenían dibujado o contenían una rosa en su diseño y fue cuando supe que te gustaban estas flores-

-¿No será que solo los elegiste al azar?-

-No señorita. ¿Sabes? Te van bien las rosas-

-¿Cómo es eso?- levantó una ceja.

-Las rosas son unas flores hermosas pero pasan mucho tiempo envueltas en su capullo terminando de madurar para abrirse en el momento exacto. Igual tú, creo que estás todavía envuelta en un capullo preparándote para la medicina forense, quiero ver la belleza de tus pétalos cuando sea el momento indicado. Además siempre están a la defensiva, como tú. Con esas espinas creen que nada les hará daño pero… Siempre habrá la manera de acercarse a su belleza-

Un leve carmín se apoderó de las mejillas femeninas.

-Espero que te guste que sean aretes. Al inicio pensé en un collar pero recordé que no puedes usarlo en la Comandancia. Entonces recordé que a las mujeres solo se les permite usar aretes discretos y fue cuando me di a la tarea de buscar unos aretes en forma de rosas que he de decirte fue más difícil de lo que creí-

Y el carmín de las mejillas femeninas se hizo de una fuerte tonalidad. Bajó su rostro para evitar que la viera más tiempo en ese estado. Cerró la cajita que contenía los aretes y de repente sintió unos brazos que la envolvían en su calor. Su pequeño cuerpo quedó pegado a otro más grande. Ladeó el rostro para que el pecho no le cortara la respiración. Apretó fuertemente la cajita negra, conteniendo las ganas de corresponder el abrazo. Cuando sucedió algo que le hizo soltar su obsequio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Levia….- la voz de Hans se hizo muy varonil.

Levia estaba sin habla. Esa era una voz que cautivaba los sentidos y el olor de su perfume era cautivador; sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que poco a poco iba expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. En contra de sus órdenes mentales, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda del médico, correspondiendo el afecto.

Hans no podía contenerse. Con una mano quitó sus lentes y los dejó caer. Éstos rebotaron contra el suelo pero no se estrellaron; estaban hechos de un material especial porque el médico era tan apasionado en su trabajo que se le caía a cada rato. Quería ver con sus propios ojos los otros que le habían cautivado. Se despegó un poco para hacerlo.

Nuevamente se contemplaron las ventanas del alma. Una clara calidez yacía en la mirada de Levia, producto del fuego en la mirada de Hans refulgía con una fuerza indomable. Y realmente no pudo dominar su fuerza. Acercó lentamente su rostro quedando peligrosamente los labios próximos a rozarse. Esa advertencia de nada sirvió; en una fracción de segundo sus ojos se cerraron y los labios de Hans aprisionaron los labios de Levia.

Producto de su entrenamiento para en ocasiones donde tuviera que usar la seducción, Levia sabía dar besos que dejaban sin aliento. Pero en esta ocasión no podía siquiera pensar en eso; simplemente se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del hombre. Hans reposó las suyas de la misma manera en la espalda de Levia. El roce lento de rugosidades, el intercambio del sabor de la miel dentro de sus bocas y el aprisionamiento de labios los estaba llevando a un lugar cuyo destino era la perdición de uno mismo.

Hans no pensaba en nada; su mente estaba en blanco disfrutando del momento. Como queriendo grabar a detalle cada milésima de segundo de ese beso. El mundo dejó de existir; solo era él y esa chica de ojos bonitos.

Algo dentro de Levia se derretía. Hans le estaba provocando algo que no podía expresar con palabras y que tampoco podía ver con sus ojos, pero que ahí estaba. Su corazón empezaba a dejar de sentirse vacío.

El tierno beso terminó y ambos recargaron frente contra frente. Hans tuvo que curvearse un poco para llegar a la altura de Levia.

Los pensamientos de la mujer se centraron en una sola frase que siempre decía el señor Mario cuando platicaba sobre cómo se enamoró de Erwinnette:

"Porque nada está escrito en el libro del amor".

En aquellos momentos le parecía una estupidez; ahora empezaba a comprenderla.

Los pensamientos del hombre estaban centrados en una interrogante que le dejó la ternura de ese beso:

"Intento descifrar lo que hay detrás de tus ojos, ese misterio de su gris ¿Hay un corazón ardiente?"

Su momento se vio interrumpido por una voz en el pasillo que los hizo separarse de un sobresalto, como si fueran dos estudiantes descubiertos por el maestro después de hacer algo indebido.

-¡Wey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya tardaste y vas a hacer que pierda el avión!-

Era Alex quien ya estaba molesto por la inexplicable tardanza de Hans. Hubo una confrontación silenciosa de miradas entre Levia y Alex, la cual se vio interrumpida por la voz de Hans.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Por cierto ustedes ya se conocen, Alex hoy invité a comer a la casa a Levia-

-Hola Levia…- saludó fríamente Alex -Hans después platicamos, yo tengo que irme. Sasha ya se quedó dormida en el sillón-

Y sin más Alex salió con Nifa de la casa. El médico y su pupila recogieron los objetos que dejaron caer al calor de la emoción y caminaron hacia la sala. Si apenas se iban a sentar cuando sonó el celular de Levia. Lo atendió era un mensaje de su mentora.

-Hans tengo que retirarme a casa-

-¿Todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?-

-No, es solo que la mentora nos quiere a todos reunidos para cenar juntos-

-Yo te llevo a casa, solo déjame ir por una colcha para envolver a Sasha y llevarla con nosotros en el carro-

Y Hans se retiró al cuarto de su pequeña para ir por una colcha rosa. Levia salió del letargo de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que realmente venía a esa casa. Rápidamente tomó su bolso y sacó dos tubos de ensayo pequeños. Con sumo cuidado cortó unos cabellos de Sasha que introdujo en el primero y en el segundo había un papel especial que empapó de la baba que dejaba caer la niña al estar dormida hacia abajo y con la boca abierta. Cerró los tubos y los guardó en su bolso. Aun le quedaron unos segundos antes que apareciera Hans. Contempló a la niña, si bien era parecida a Hans había algo en ella que le daba una sensación de deja-vu.

Hans envolvió a Sasha con la colcha y la acostó en la parte trasera del carro, ya estaba frío. Dejó a Levia en su casa esperando una cálida despedida que no se dio. Uno de sus hermanos ya le estaba esperando en la entrada. El médico regresó a su casa, Sasha se despertó y empezó a contarle sobre su regalo, jugaron videojuegos hasta que de nueva cuenta cayó dormida. Ya en su habitación, el hombre de lentes no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo, sin dejar de preguntarle mentalmente a Levia "¿Hacia dónde me lleva el fluir de tu mirada?".

En el avión Nifa veía la mirada perdida de Alex, señal que algo no andaba bien.

-Alex ¿Qué tienes? Te conozco y desde que salimos de la casa de Hans has estado muy serio-

-Esa Levia… Hay algo en ella que no me gusta nada…-

Alex sentía que algo no cuadraba en esa mirada grisácea que estaba envolviendo a su amigo hacia un destino desconocido.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. La inspiración se me encerró en otros Fics pero ya retomé esta. Prepárense porque con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad y vienen cosas muy buenas n.n


End file.
